Letter's
by RaihanSofyan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dingin, cuek, dan dikagumi banyak gadis di sekolahnya. Haruno Sakura dingin, cuek tapi dibenci banyak siswa di sekolahnya. Bagaimana jika mereka akan dipertemukan karena kedua orang tuanya menikah dalam surat kontrak tanpa mereka sendiri tidak mengetahuinya? RnR minna :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : Typo, OOC *maybe , Alur kecepetan walaupun sudah di bikin lambat sekalipun, aneh maybe, dll.

Rai sudah berusaha sesuai review minna di story kemarin XD

Rai sungguh terima kasih atas review-nya ngebantu rai banget

* * *

RaihanSofyan

Mempersembahkan

Letter's

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Normal POV

Bagaimana jika mereka menjadi saudara tiri hanya karena ayahnya menikah kontrak dengan ibunya? Itulah yang dialami Sakura dan Sasuke. Ayah Sakura menikah kontrak dengan ibu Sasuke karena urusan bisnis mereka yang mengharuskan kedua orang tua itu menikah kontrak.

Sakura Haruno, umur 17 tahun memiliki sifat yang dingin dan cuek, dia tak suka memiliki banyak teman hanya dua yang dia miliki yaitu Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura juga mengenal kekasih Hinata saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Banyak yang membencinya di sekolah, terutama kaum gadis yang merasa iri akan kecantikannya.

Si cerewet kuning itu selalu mengajaknya mengobrol walaupun Naruto tahu dia akan di cueki habis-habisan karena ocehannya yang kurang lebih 99,99% tidak penting untuk Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, umur 17 tahun memiliki sifat pendiam dan tidak suka banyak bicara, tak seperti teman kecilnya Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke memang mengenal Sakura dari teman kecilnya yang berisik ini walau hanya sekedar kenal.

Sasuke memang sudah tahu kalau ibunya dan ayahnya si Pinky bloosom ini akan menikah tapi dia tidak tahu kalau pernikahaan kedua orang tua ini sebatas surat kontrak.

Sasuke dan Sakura sangat berbeda, Sakura yang dingin di benci semua orang dan Sasuke yang dingin di kagumi banyak orang, bukankah itu sangat berbeda jauh sekali?

"Sasuke, cepat bersiap-siap kau tak mau ibu menunggumu lama kan?" suara merdu milik Mikoto terdengar di kediaman sederhana milik Sasuke. Yah, ayah Sasuke meninggal dan perusahaannya jatuh bangkrut.

"Iya ibu, aku sudah siap," ucap Sasuke yang memiliki suara baritone itu.

Sasuke dan Mikoto akan menuju ke kediaman elit milik keluarga Haruno, Sasuke sudah mengirakan bahwa dia akan bertemu Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink panjang yang sangat di benci kaum wanita di sekolahnya, dia sungguh penasaran bagaimana sifat si Haruno pink itu jika dirumah.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tahu kan ibu menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan Haruno Corp yang terkenal sukses di Jepang itu? Ibu ingin kau baik –baik dengan anak gadisnya." Ucap sang ibu dari Sasuke itu saat di dalam mobil.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seperti biasa sambil fokus dengan setiran mobilnya.

"Jika sudah di rumah Haruno kau tak boleh menggunakan kata 'hn'-mu itu," ucap Mikoto lagi menjelaskan apa yang dia tak suka dengan kelakukan anaknya ini.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke lagi-lagi menggunakan kata yang di larang ibunya.

"Kau harus sopan terhadap mereka," suara Mikoto terdengar lagi.

"Hn," jawaban Sasuke masih tetap menggunakan kata-kata setianya itu.

"Bisakah kau tak menggunakan kata 'hn' pada ibumu yang sedang berbicara ini?" ucap Mikoto yang mulai marah dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu bu, tak perlu kau ingatkan lagi aku juga sudah mengerti," ucap Sasuke yang membelokkan setirnya kesamping.

"Baguslah," ucap Mikoto menutup percakapan mereka.

Setengah jam sudah mereka berada di dalam mobil menuju ke kediaman Haruno ini, Sasuke melihat takjub dengan rumah dari si Haruno pink ini. Rumahnya sangat elit dan bagus, tapi sebagai seorang anak dari bangsawan Sakura tidak menunjukkan sikapnya sebagai seorang bangsawan seperti sahabatnya itu, Hinata.

"Ibu, apa benar ini rumah kediaman Haruno itu?" ucap Sasuke tidak menyangka.

"Ya, Bagus bukan Sasuke?" ucap Mikoto dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumah Haruno.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti sang ibu yang berjalan, saat di depan pintu dia melihat seorang pembantu yang pakaiannya terbilang bagus untuk sekedar pembantu.

"Silahkan masuk nyonya Uchiha, Tuan Kizashi sudah menunggumu di ruang makan." Ucap pembantu itu setelah membukakan pintu rumah ini.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Mikoto memasuki rumah ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat isi rumah Haruno ini, sungguh menajubkan. Bukan seorang Uchiha jika dia kegirangan hanya karena melihat isi rumah yang elit ini walaupun tataannya sederhana.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan, Kizashi langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tapi Sasuke heran, dia tidak melihat sosok gadis yang selama ini dia pikirkan di dalam mobil.

"Selamat datang, Mikoto. Aku sudah menunggumu," ucap Kizashi di depan meja, dia memakai baju sederhana.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kizashi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Apakah ini anak yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Mikoto?" tanya sang pemilik suara barusan.

"Iya, kau benar Kizashi. Perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua dari pernikahanku dengan Fugaku." Ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"Salam kenal Tuan Haruno, saya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke." Ucap kizashi tersenyum.

"Lalu, dimana anak gadismu yang kau bilang cantik itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Oh iya aku hampir saja lupa. Miya-san, tolong panggilkan Sakura untuk datang kesini ya," ucap Kizashi yang menyuruh salah satu pembantunya itu.

"Baik tuan," balasan dari pembantunya dan mulai melangkahkan diri ke lantai atas untuk memanggil sang gadis muda itu.

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus untuk seorang gadis yang kau bilang cantik ya Kizashi, aku semakin penasaran dengan wajahnya." Ucap Mikoto dengan duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang makan ini.

"Iya, ku beri nama Sakura karena dia memiliki ke unikkan tertentu." Ucap Kizashi, Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri karena dia tidak sama sekali berniat untuk berbicara.

"Ke unikkan? Apa itu?" tanya Mikoto yang mulai penasaran.

"Dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku, tapi lebih muda yang setara dengan warna bunga sakura. Dan dia juga memiliki pupil mata warna hijau yang mirip dengan ibunya," ucap Kizashi panjang lebar.

"Aku semakin penasaran saja." Ucap Mikoto kembali.

"Oh iya, Sasuke apa kau mengenal Sakura? Ku dengar kau satu sekolah dengan anakku?" tanya Kizashi yang mengagetkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengenalnya Tuan Haruno," ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu kah? Apa kau dekat dengannya? Sakura bagaimana kalau di sekolah?" tanya Kizashi lagi.

'Apa-apaan ini pertanyaannya? Memang aku ibunya yang harus tahu tentangnya jika di sekolahh?' batin Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dia terlihat pendiam jika di sekolah tuan Haruno," ucap Sasuke membenarkan duduknya yang mulai tak nyaman.

"Begitu kah? Sakura masih diam jika di sekolah." Ucap Kizashi mulai terlihat berkurang ceria-nya yang dari tadi dia perlihatkan.

"Ya, tuan Haruno." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Apa itu karena kejadian yang kau ceritakan dulu, Kizashi?" tanya ibu dari sang pangeran tampan di sampingnya ini.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai penasaran.

"Oh? Tidak, hanya masalah kecil saja. Tidak penting," ucap Kizashi menutup diri.

"Mulailah makan, ayo Sasuke makan." Lanjut Kizashi yang mulai menyuruh Sasuke dan Mikoto makan.

"Ada apa ayah?" suara itu mulai terdengar di ruang makan itu, suara lembut dan halus milik anak gadis Kizashi ini mengejutkan ke tiga insan yang sedang ingin makan.

Ketiga orang itu pun menoleh ke asal suara yang barusan terdengar dengan jelas itu.

"Oh Sakura? Mari duduk ikut makan dengan kami. Ini Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto yang pernah ku ceritakan itu." Ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke mulai menengokkan kepalanya, ingin melihat seorang gadis yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Saat sudah melihatnya, dia terdiam kagum melihatnya. Sakura berbeda sekali, dia terlihat feminim sekali sekarang. Memakai dress putih tanpa lengan dan bandana putih senada dengan warna bajunya, kulit putih mulusnya yang terlihat harus dan rambut pinknya yang terurai panjang menampilkan kecantikan yang luar biasa untuk orang yang melihatnya.

Mata hijaunya seperti permata emerald yang membuat orang sekali melihatnya bisa jatuh cinta, bibir mungil yang di poles lipsglosh pink tipis memberikan hasil yang mengagumkan, dan hidung mungil yang membuat wajah itu terlihat sempurna.

"Wah, cantik sekali kau Sakura." Ucap Mikoto mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Uchiha," Ucap Sakura, suara merdu itu kembali terdengar, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki ke bangku di samping Kizashi dan di depan Sasuke.

"Benar kata Kizashi, kau sungguh cantik Sakura." Ucap Mikoto lagi. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terpaku, melihat sosok gadis feminim di depannya itu membuat pipinya merona sekilas.

'Dia berbeda sekali jika di sekolah.' Batin Sasuke masih memandangi pemandangan yang indah di depan matanya ini.

Tak disangka Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke yang tersentak sedikit langsung menolehkan pandangan ke arah makanannya. Sakura merasa heran dengan kelakuan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Sakura memang pernah sekilas wajah tampan nan seksi di depannya ini, tapi dia tidak pernah ambil pusing untuk memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan dia sendiri tak mengenalnya.

'Kenapa orang ini?' batin Sakura yang merasa aneh melihat tingkah Sasuke barusan.

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari Nyonya Mikoto, apa kau mengenalnya? Kalian satu sekolah," ucap Kizashi kepada putri sulungnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Nama itu familiar di sekolah ayah," ucap Sakura memulai makan malamnya.

"Familiar? Berarti kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kizashi lagi.

"Tidak terlalu," ucap singkat Sakura.

"Benar, Sasuke ini jarang sekali untuk berbicara. Apa lagi dia tidak mudah akrab dengan teman-teman seumurannya," ucap Mikoto.

"Ibu–" ucap Sasuke terpotong oleh suara lembut Sakura.

"Dia itu terkenal sebagai pangeran sekolah, Nyonya Uchiha." Ucap Sakura.

Kenapa sekarang kau malah tahu segala tentangnya, Sakura? Bukankah kau tidak akan pernah ingin tahu seseorang yang kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

"Ap-" ucap Sasuke lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Mulai sekarang bukankah kita menjadi saudara? Kau boleh memanggilku kakak," ucap Sakura yang terlihat diam dengan makanannya.

"Kakak? Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke mulai geram.

"Hn," ucap Sakura singkat.

"Sasuke, jaga sikapmu." Bisik Mikoto kepada Sasuke namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kizashi.

"Ha ha, maaf Mikoto. Jangan memarahi Sasuke, ini ulah Sakura." Ucap Kizashi membenarkan, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi.

"Tid-tidak apa-apa Kizashi, ini memang salah Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto.

"Sasuke, ayo minta maaf pada Sakura." Lanjut Mikoto lagi.

'Apa-apaan ini, kenapa malah jadi aku yang minta maaf?' batin Sasuke.

"M-Ma-" ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu, Nyonya Uchiha. Bukankah kita sudah resmi jadi keluarga?" tanya Sakura yang mengagetkan kedua orang tua di ruang makan ini.

"Sakura-" ucap Kizashi terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang flat face-nya.

"Ah, tidak." Ucap Kizashi lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan pindah kerumah kami?" pertanyaan Sakura kali ini membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan ini tersendak.

"Sakura, itu- itu belum kami rundingkan." Ucap Kizashi.

'Apa-apaan anak ini, kenapa tingkahnya seperti orang tua saja.' Batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik kan, ayah?" tanya Sakura yang mulai memanasi keadaan. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

"I-iya Sakura." Ucap Kizashi.

"Ku harap kalian cepat-cepat tinggal disini. Bukankah asing jika rumah sebesar ini hanya aku, ayah dan para pelayan yang tinggal?" ucapan Sakura kali ini memang membingungkan untuk Kizashi, bukankah dia masih sayang dengan ibunya? Dia juga pernah menentang ayahnya saat bilang ingin menikah lagi dengan seseorang.

"Te-terima kasih, Sakura. Kau memang gadis yang baik bisa menerima kami." Ucap Mikoto dengan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"I-ibu?" suara baritone itu terdengar kembali, dia sangat kaget melihat tingkah aneh si gadis pinky di depannya ini.

"Ya, apa aku salah lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Sasuke, baru pertama kali ini dia tidak bisa membantah kepada orang lain selain ibunya.

Akhirnya mereka berempat berbincang-bincang, Sakura memang bukan type orang yang suka dengan keadaan ramai seperti ini, dia juga tidak pernah banyak bicara setelah ibunya meninggal.

Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Apa memang dia ingin berubah apa memang ini awal rencananya yang akan dilakukannya? Tapi untuk apa?

* * *

Hari esoknya Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu di sekolah, mereka masih berbeda dengan sikapnya masing-masing tadi malam, mereka masih dengan sikap saling tak kenalnya itu walaupun mereka tahu mereka sudah menjadi saudara tiri.

"Sakura-chan~!" teriak si baka Naruto itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura malas.

"Oh god, kau ini Naruto selalu saja berisik." Ucap Ino dengan tampang yang mengerikan

"Ja-jangan begitu, Ino." ucap Hinata dengan lugu-nya.

"Bukankah memang benar?" balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Hei, diamlah kalian." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Ano sa, Sakura-chan. Apa benar kau dan teme menjadi saudara?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"EH~?!" teriak dua sahabat Sakura ini dengan wajah tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sakura.

"K-kau tahu dari mana Naruto?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang agak di naikkan.

"Dari teme." Ucapnya standar.

"Orang itu," balas Sakura yang muncul segi empat di dahinya.

"Apa benar? Kau dan teme jadi saudara tiri?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura pasrah, memang benar kalau keadaan harus mendesak mereka. Bukankah cepat atau lambat dunia harus mengetahuinya?

"Eh~? Benarkah Sakura? Kau bersaudara dengan Sasuke si tampan itu?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Orang tua kalian menikah?" tanya Ino.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Kapan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Minggu kemarin, Ino." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Dimana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tak tahu." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"INO~!" teriak Sakura mulai menggema karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sahabat barbie-nya ini.

"Sakura! Kyaaaa~! K-ka-kau beruntung forehead~!" teriak Ino heboh langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Apanya yang beruntung~" bisik Sakura dengan suara yang cukup kecil.

"Ano, Sakura." Panggil Hinata dengan suara gugupnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" balas Sakura menolehkan pandangannya yang masih dipeluk oleh sahabat satunya lagi.

"Ji-jika kabar ini tersebar, kau akan kena masalah." Ucap Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Masalah?" tanya Sakura dengan mengangkat alis satunya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi membuka suara.

"I-iya. Bukankah fans dari Sasuke itu terkenal sangat jahat jika ada salah satu gadis yang bukan bagian dari mereka mendekati Sasuke." Ucap Hinata dengan tampang takutnya.

"Oh itu, biarkan saja mereka. Aku juga tak berminat untuk dekat-dekat dengan si Uchiha itu." Jawab Sakura dengan biasanya.

"Tapi Sakura, kau bilang bukankah kalian bersaudara? Itu artinya marga Sasuke juga berganti dengan Haruno bukan?" tanya Ino yang mulai melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ayah mengizinkan mereka untuk memakai marga lamanya." Balas Sakura.

"Hei forehead, bukankah kau tau di Jepang itu jika sudah menikah harus segera mengganti marganya." Balas Ino lagi dengan berdecak pinggang.

"Mungkin." Ucap Sakura dengan memandang ke depan.

"Forehead!" teriak Ino yang merasa diacuhkan Sakura.

"Guru masuk~!" teriak salah satu murid di kelas mereka dengan berlari kecil menuju bangkunya.

Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing dan Naruto menuju ke kelasnya yang berada 2 kelas dari kelas Sakura.

* * *

Sakura pulang dengan menggunakan bis, sedangkan Sasuke pulang dengan motor sportnya yang berwarna merah. Saat di gerbang mereka tidak sengaja melihat satu sama lain sampai Sasuke menjalankan motornya keluar gerbang. Sakura hanya heran seketika dan tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Saat di bis, dia satu bis dengan gadis-gadis fans girling-nya Sasuke, dia sangat tidak suka berisik dan akhirnya Sakura menggunakan headphone untuk menghilangkan keberisikan itu walaupun hanya sedikit.

Saat bis itu berhenti di tempat tujuan yang di turuni Sakura, Karin sang ketua geng itu menghentikan jalan Sakura di bis.

"Tunggu." Ucap Karin yang menghalangi langkah Sakura di bis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang to the point.

"Apa selama ini kau tak menyadarinya? Di bis ini tidak ada orang lain selain kami para fans Sasuke." Ucap Karin dengan nada yang menantang.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi, tak lama kemudian bis itu kembali berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu pak, saya belum turun." Teriak Sakura dengan suara yang tak terlalu besar.

"Maaf, anda bisa turun di halte selanjutnya." Ucap sang supir bis itu.

"Ck, sungguh malangnya." Ucap Karin dengan tertawa bahagia yang diikuti para fans girlingnya Sasuke.

"I-ini ulahmu bodoh! Apa maumu ha?" balas Sakura dengan geram.

"Bukankah kau sudah menjadi saudara dengan Sasuke, apa itu benar?" tanya Karin dengan memegang rambut pink Sakura yang terurai panjang.

"Ap- Kau!" ucap Sakura terkaget apa yang diucapkan Karin barusan.

"Ha? Jadi itu benar?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Sakura dengan menahan kesabarannya.

"Sasuke." Ucap Karin dengan melotot.

"Ap-" suara Sakura mulai merasa tidak beres melihat tingkah mereka yang memandangnya tidak suka. Seperti anjing ingin mengejar kucing.

"Sekarang!" teriak Karin di dalam bis itu beriringi teman-temannya yang mulai membully Sakura di dalam bis, dan Sakura mulai dipukuli para gadis itu.

'Ah! Seseorang, tolong aku!' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Review Minna XD

Rai bikin fic pertama yang berchapter XD

kalau masih ada ke kurangan bisa review yaa :D

review kalian ngebantu rai kok sungguh Q_Q

biar rai bisa koreksi fic rai sendiri

RnR minnaa ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : Typo, OOC *maybe , Alur kecepetan walaupun sudah di bikin lambat sekalipun, aneh maybe, dll.

RaihanSofyan

Mempersembahkan

Letter's

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Normal POV

'Ah! Seseorang, tolong aku!' batin Sakura.

Cittt!

Bunyi rem bis terdengar membuat sekelompok gadis yang di dalamnya tersungkur kebelakang.

"Hei kalian, sedang apa berisik-berisik?!" teriak supir bis melihat kebelakang, semua yang ada di dalam bis terdiam sesaat.

Sakura langsung mengambil kesempatan disaat mereka lengah seperti ini.

"Paman! Buka pintunya!" teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari keluar bis, dia berhasil kabur dari kawanan Karin dan teman-temannya itu.

"SAKURA! Berhenti!" teriak Karin.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya paman bus kepada Karin yang masih duduk di lantai bis.

"Bukan urusanmu paman! Kejar dia teman-teman." Ucap Karin lagi yang langsung keluar bis itu.

Sakura berlari sebisa mungkin, bibirnya berdarah sedikit dan di pipinya terdapat luka lebam karena kejadian di bis barusan. Sempat-sempat dia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Karin dan para teman-temannya memastikan jika dia tidak di buntuti.

BRUK!

Karena melihat ke belakang dan tidak memerhatikan jalan karena berlari tadi, Sakura menabrak seseorang yang tepat berada di depannya, dia pun tersungkur ke belakang.

"Ouch.." desah pria berambut merah dengan menggunakan seragam SMA yang sama dengan Sakura.

"M-maaf." Ucap Sakura sekilas dengan memegangi punggungnya.

"Hei! Kau kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" pria itu memarahi Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ma-Maaf! Ak-" ucap Sakura terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sakura!" teriak karin yang di belakangnya sedang mengejar Sakura dengan diikuti temannya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung bergelik takut dan mulai berlari lagi menghindari kejaran mereka.

"Tung- Hei!" teriak pria berambut merah tersebut dengan tampang kebingungannya.

Sakura berlari menghindari mereka yang semakin mendekat, rambut pink-nya yang sudah berantakan terurai lembut seiringnya dia berlari. Keringatnya mulai mengucur, Sakura mulai kelelahan dan berbelok untuk bersembunyi.

Sakura bersembunyi di belakang dinding untuk menghindari para gadis garang tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah berusaha untuk menghirup udara lebih banyak lagi, keringat mengucur di pelipisnya dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tubuhnya tergoyang karena nafasnya yang memburu.

Melihat dia telah lolos dari para gadis itu, Sakura mulai mencari ponselnya yang berada di tasnya. Dan Sakura mulai mengetik nomer untuk menelepon seseorang yang dia tuju.

"Halo?" ucap suara berat di seberang teleponnya.

"Halo paman Teuchi, ini aku Sakura. Tolong jemput aku dekat cafe Domino'o sekarang!" ucap Sakura yang sedikit terengah.

"Iya, baiklah." Tanpa pikir panjang supir yang sudah bekerja lama untuk keluarga Haruno itu mengakhiri panggilannya dan langsung melesat ke tempat tujuan.

Sakura mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tersebut, melihat ke kanan dan kiri memastikan agar keadaan aman. Sudah merasa aman, Sakura mulai menuju ke cafe domino'o membeli minuman dan beristirahat sebentar.

15 menit kemudian paman Teuchi yang merupakan supir dari nyonya muda Sakura ini pun datang.

"Nyonya muda Sakura, kenapa nyonya tak bilang jika berada di dalam cafe domino'o? Saya sudah mencari nyonya di sekitar cafe tapi tidak ada, jadi saya mencari di dalam. Ternyata anda ada disini nyonya." Ucap paman Teuchi yang sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"Maaf paman, aku lupa." Ucap Sakura singkat.

"Nyonya, ini kenapa? Kenapa nyonya muda Sakura lebam dan luka di bibir seperti ini?" tanya paman Teuchi memegangi luka lebam Sakura.

"Aww, paman sakit. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tersandung." Ucap Sakuta dengan menyingkirkan tangan paman Teuchi dari wajahnya.

"Ayo paman, aku ingin pulang." Lanjut Sakura bangun dari posisinya.

"Tunggu nyonya muda Sakura," panggil paman Teuchi menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang sempat jalan selangkah.

"Ada apa, paman Teuchi?" tanya Sakura.

"Kizashi-sama berpesan pada saya, nyonya muda Sakura untuk tidak keluar malam ini." Ucap paman Teuchi.

"Memangnya ada apa, paman Teuchi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Nyonya Mikoto dan anaknya Sasuke akan tinggal di rumah mulai malam ini, Kizashi-sama berpesan kepada saya agar Nyonya muda Sakura menyambutnya malam ini, karena Kizashi-sama sedang sibuk dan kemungkinan akan lembur malam ini." Ucap paman Teuchi menjelaskan kepada Sakura. Raut wajah Sakura mulai terlihat pasrah.

"Nyonya muda Sakura?" lanjut paman Teuchi yang tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

Sakura mulai tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang tak terduga dari paman Teuchi. "Bisakah paman menyampaikan pesanku untuk ayah?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, apa itu nyonya?" tanya paman Teuchi.

"Sampaikan padanya, 'memang kapan aku akan keluar malam, ayah saja tidak tahu apa saja yang ku lakukan di rumah maupun di sekolah'. Tolong sampaikan seperti itu paman." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar. Paman Teuchi hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat sedih pada Sakura.

"Baik, nyonya muda Sakura." Ucap paman Teuchi kecil yang tak terdengar oleh Sakura.

Ya, memang Sakura tak pernah keluar rumah semenjak kematian ibunya. Sakura sangat terpukul saat dia berumur 10 tahun ayahnya tidak pernah memperdulikan keluarganya di rumah. Saat itu, ayahnya selalu bertengkar dengan ibunya karena masalah ayah Sakura yang jarang sekali pulang dan selalu mengabaikan Sakura.

Dulu, ayah Sakura sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya saja, sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari ayahnya. Saat itu dia masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah yang di alami ibu dan ayahnya yang menyebabkan meninggalnya ibu Sakura.

Pada 6 tahun yang lalu, tepat umur Sakura yang ke 11 tahun ayahnya pulang dengan kondisinya yang sedang mabuk. Saat itu Sakura sedang bermain boneka dengan nenek Chiyo di ruang tengah. Ayahnya pulang dengan kondisi mabuk berat dan hampir menampar Sakura.

Flashback

"Nenek Chiyo, apakah Cinderella itu benar ada?" tanya Sakura yang masih penasaran dengan kisah cinta Cinderella.

"Nenek juga belum tahu kisah itu nyata atau tidaknya Sakura-chan, itu hanya dongeng rakyat." Ucap nenek Chiyo mengelus rambut pink Sakura yang terurai pendek sebahu.

"Eh~? Padahal Sakura ingin sekali bertemu Cinderella dan pangerannya." Ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Hm, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu Cinderella?" tanya nenek Chiyo mengelus pipinya.

"Karena Sakura sangat menyukai kesabaran Cinderella yang sering disiksa ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya, dan Sakura juga suka Cinderella yang akhirnya mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Sakura ingin seperti itu," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Sakura tidak mengikuti kesabaran Cinderella untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati yang ingin Sakura temui?" tanya nenek Chiyo kembali tersenyum.

"Eh~? Memang Sakura bisa menemukan cinta sejati Sakura jika Sakura bersabar seperti Cinderella?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Hm, Iya. Tentu Sakura bisa mendapatnya." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura ingin bersabar sampai Sakura menemukan cinta sejati Sakura seperti Cinderella." Ucap Sakura senang dan semangat. Nenek Chiyo kembali mengelus kepala lembut Sakura, mereka pun tertawa.

Brak!

Suara dobrakan pintu rumah Sakura terdengar mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang bersenang bercerita ria.

"Mebuki!" teriak Kizashi yang sedang mabuk dengan memegang botol bir.

"Ne-nenek Chiyo, apa itu suara ayah? Apa ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura ketakutan dengan memegang bonekanya mendekat ke arah nenek Chiyo.

"Sepertinya begitu Sakura, Sakura tunggu disini. Biar nenek Chiyo yang kesana." Ucap nenek Chiyo memegang pundak Sakura.

"I-iya." Ucap Sakura ragu-ragu, Sakura kini ketakutan. Tak biasanya ayahnya berteriak malam-malam begini di rumahnya.

Nenek Chiyo menghamipiri Kizashi yang sedang mabuk, dengan hati-hatinya pembantu yang sudah bekerja lebih dari 20 tahun ini mulai berbicara.

"Se-selamat pulang, Ki-Kizashi-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya nenek Chiyo membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Mana Mebuki? Kemana dia?!" teriak Kizashi lagi di hadapan nenek Chiyo, dengan sabar dan hati-hatinya nenek Chiyo pun menjawab.

"Se-sedang istirahat di kamarnya, Kizashi-sama." Ucap nenek Chiyo kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Panggil dia." Ucap Kizashi dengan pelan dengan menggoyangkan tangannya menyuruh nenek Chiyo pergi menemui Mebuki.

"Bai-" ucapan nenek Chiyo terpotong.

"Panggil dia SEKARANG!" teriak Kizashi lagi-lagi berteriak.

"Baik, Kizashi-sama." Ucap nenek Chiyo membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar Mebuki.

Mebuki yang sedang tidur itu, terbangun mendengar teriakan Kizashi yang bergema berulang kali di telinganya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Mebuki pun menyadarkan dia bahwa di rumah ini sedang terjadi masalah, dia pun membangunkan diri agar menjadi duduk di kasurnya.

"Ya?" tanya Mebuki singkat.

"Kizashi-sama memanggil nyonya untuk menemuinya." Ucap nenek Chiyo di balik pintu.

"Kizashi? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Mebuki yang sedikit bingung.

"Iya, nyonya. Kizashi-sama sedang berada diruang tamu sekarang." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Mebuki turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemui Kizashi.

Sedangkan di posisi Sakura, Sakura sedang duduk di bangku ruang tengah menunggu nenek Chiyo kembali, masih dengan keadaan yang takut dengan ayahnya.

Drap drap drap

Mendengar suara kaki menuju kearahnya, Sakura pun tersenyum berfikir nenek Chiyo lah yang datang, tapi khayalannya itu pun buyar dengan melihat ayahnya menatap tajam kearahnya.

"A-ayah?!" ucap Sakura tergagap melihat ayahnya yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Sakura." Ucap Kizashi mendekatkan diri kearah Sakura, Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan mulai memundurkan diri, tapi sayang dia sedang di bangku dan sulit untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi yang sudah tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura? KENAPA HAH?!" ucap Kizashi yang mulai memegang wajah mungil Sakura, sekarang Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terlalu takut pada ayahnya saat ini.

"Kau menantangku?!" lanjut Kizashi ingin menampar Sakura.

Plaakk

Sakura pun kaget apa yang barusan terjadi, dia tak merasakan sakit karena memang bukan dia yang mengenai tamparan Kizashi, tapi ibunya lah yang sudah berada tepat di depannya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mebuki?" Tanya Kizashi lagi yang melihat Mebuki di depan hadapannya.

"I-ibu." Ucap Sakura yang kaget melihat ibunya melindunginya.

"Kizashi! Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau ingin menampar Sakura?!" ucap Mebuki yang mulai marah melihat tingkah Kizashi yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Hm, memang kenapa? Aku ini ayahnya. Aku berhak melakukan apa saja kepadanya, hik." Ucap Kizashi.

"Jangan mengaku sebagai ayah jika kau kasar padanya!" ucap Mebuki lagi, Mebuki sudah mulai geram dengan tingkah Kizashi semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Memang kau juga pantas di panggil ibu yang kerjanya hanya di rumah?" ucap Kizashi mencengkram leher Mebuki.

"Le-lepaskan Kizashi!" ucap Mebuki dengan menarik tangan Kizashi dari lehernya, melihat itu Sakura mulai mendorong-dorong Kizashi untuk menyelamatkan Ibunya.

"Ayah! Jangan lakukan itu! Lepaskan ibu!" teriak Sakura yang mendorong Kizashi.

"Akh! Kau berisik anak bodoh, pergi kau!" teriak Kizashi mendorong Sakura dengan tangan satunya yang terlebih dahulu melempar botol bir itu sampai pecah.

Sakura tersungkur, tangan kanannya tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca bir tersebut. Tangannya pun berdarah, melihat darah Sakura mulai menangis.

"Paman Teuchi! Nenek Chiyo! Tolong ibu!" teriak Sakura yang menangis.

"Kizashi lepaskan aku! A-aku tak bisa ber-nafas." Ucap Mebuki yang meringis kesakitan.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Kizashi yang mulai mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, paman Teuchi dan Nenek Chiyo datang dan membantu Mebuki terlepas dari cengkraman Kizashi.

"Kizashi-sama, lepaskan nyonya Mebuki." Ucap Nenek Chiyo mendorong Kizashi.

"Maaf, Kizashi-sama. Lepaskan nyonya Mebuki." Ucap paman Teuchi juga memegang tubuh Kizashi dan menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang.

"Hah!" akhirnya Mebuki terlepas, Mebuki mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Ada bercak merah melingkari lehernya akibat bekas cengkraman Kizashi.

"Kau! Keterlaluan Kizashi! Aku ingin cerai!" ucap Mebuki mulai berlari ke arah pintu keluar rumah dan membawa mobil untuk pergi.

"Pergi sesuka hatimu saja, Mebuki! Aku tak perduli!" ucap Kizashi.

"Akh! Keluarga ini sungguh merepotkan!" ucap Kizashi menuju kamar yang di tempati Mebuki sebelumnya.

"Nenek Chiyo, Paman Teuchi. Hiks," ucap Sakura menangis

"Yosh, yosh. Jangan menangis Sakura-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Nenek Chiyo mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Ibu.. ibu pergi dari rumah, hiks." Ucap Sakura lagi sambil menangis.

"Biar paman Teuchi yang mencarinya ya, nyonya Sakura tunggu saja disini." Ucap paman Teuchi mengelus kepala Sakura.

"I-iya, paman Teuchi. Hiks," Ucap Sakura menghentikan tangisannya.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan. Biar nenek Chiyo antarkan ke kamarmu," ucap nenek Chiyo mengangkat Sakura menuju kamarnya.

Flashback off

* * *

Sakura hanya memandang pemandangan melalui kaca mobilnya, luka di bibirnya dan sedikit lebam di wajahnya tak dia perdulikan, sekarang Sakura hanya memikirkan nanti malam, keluarga baru yang akan tinggal di rumahnya apa akan merubah hatinya yang sudah rusak oleh ayahnya sendiri atau malah menambah kerusakan di hatinya? Dia tidak perduli.

Sakura hanya mengikuti semua permainan yang ayahnya berikan, semua ulah ayahnya. Ayahnya lah yang harus dia salahkan, yang membuat ibunya meninggal, yang membuat nenek Chiyo menghilang dan hanya paman Teuchi supir lama ayah yang dekat dengannya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan ayah setelah ini? Sakura sudah lelah, dia ingin melepaskan semua ini. Menjauh dari takdir yang sudah melekat padanya, dia ingin seperti Cinderella yang menemukan pangeran yang menyelamatkannya dari siksaan ibunya seperti apa kata nenek Chiyo saat masih kecil.

"Nyonya muda Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Ucap paman Teuchi menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah, iya paman Teuchi. Aku akan segera mandi dan berganti baju." Ucap Sakura ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi paman Teuchi," ucap Sakura terhenti saat pintu mobil terbuka.

"Ada apa, nyonya muda Sakura?" tanya paman Teuchi

"Bisakah paman menemaniku untuk menyambut keluarga uchiha itu nanti malam? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Ucap Sakura membuat paman Teuchi berdiam diri.

"Biasanya selalu ada nenek Chiyo disampingku, tapi ayah telah memecatnya dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya." Lanjut Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku mobil dengan pintu mobil masih senantiasa terbuka.

"Nyonya muda.." ucap paman Teuchi kecil.

"Hanya paman Teuchi yang aku miliki sekarang, aku harap paman Teuchi mau menemaniku nanti malam." Ucap Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apapun yang nyonya muda Sakura katakan, aku hanya menurut." Ucap paman Teuchi melihat kearah Sakura.

Sakura kaget mendengar jawaban paman Teuchi langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah paman Teuchi. Melihat paman Teuchi tersenyum, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, paman Teuchi." Ucap Sakura memeluk paman Teuchi.

"Sama-sama nyonya muda Sakura. Nyonya lebih cantik terlihat jika tersenyum seperti itu, nyonya muda Sakura." Ucap paman Teuchi lagi membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Hm, itu sulit jika di depan ayah paman, sudah aku ingin segera mandi. Paman Teuchi juga bersiaplah untuk menemaniku nanti malam." Ucap Sakura keluar dari mobil.

"Baiklah, nyonya muda Sakura." Ucap paman Teuchi, melihat Sakura sudah pergi memasuki rumahnya, paman Teuchi mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

* * *

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan baju-bajunya dan peralatan yang ingin dia bawa ke rumah barunya tersebut, meninggalkan rumah yang dari kecil dia tinggali itu terasa berat. Begitu juga ibunya, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat ibunya memandangi foto keluarganya saat masih kecil, saat masih ada Ayah, dan Itachi.

Entah kenapa melihat Mikoto bersedih, Sasuke pun ikut bersedih. Sasuke memang dingin terhadap orang, tapi tidak untuk keluarganya. Dia sungguh anak penurut dan menyayangi keluarga, dia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan melihat ibunya senang. Karena sekarang keluarganya yang bersamanya hanya ada ibunya, Mikoto.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi, Sasuke mulai sedih meningat kakaknya yang pergi dari rumah semenjak ayah meninggal, dia menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan bekerja jauh ke negeri luar untuk mencukupi biaya hidup Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Itachi sudah 2 tahun tidak memberi kabar dan biaya hidup untuk mereka, menghilang tanpa jejak. Mikoto sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Maka dari itu, Mikoto menyetujuhi surat kontrak yang Kizashi berikan. Mikoto mengenal Kizashi baru 3 minggu lalu, Kizashi mengaku mengenal baik Fugaku. Kizashi menawarkan diri untuk membiayai mereka, maka dari itu Mikoto menyetujuhi perjanjian itu.

"Ibu." Panggil Sasuke yang membuyarkan pandangan Mikoto dari foto terakhir yang terpajang itu.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Waktunya kita berangkat ibu," lanjut Sasuke menghampiri Mikoto.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar Sasuke, baiklah." Ucap Mikoto berjalan keluar masih dengan memegangi foto tersebut. Sasuke melihatnya hanya bisa bersedih, ibunya masih sayang dengan ayahnya, tapi yang dia heran. Kenapa ibu menikahi orang yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengenalinya.

"Ibu.." ucap Sasuke sekilas, dan langsung mengikuti Mikoto dari belakang.

Sasuke dan Mikoto masih berdiam diri di mobil yang Sasuke kendarai, Sasuke mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup saat menuju kediaman rumah si gadis pinky itu. Kenapa dia ingin melihat sekali lagi ke anggunan pinky itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

Sasuke masih dengan halusinasinya jika suara lembut itu tidak membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Sasuke, motormu bagaimana? Apa akan kau tinggalkan di rumah sana?" tanya Mikoto melihat ke depan.

"Hn, tidak bu. Saat sekolah besok aku akan naik bis, dan pulang ke rumah lama untuk membawa motorku." Ucap Sasuke yang masih terfokus pada jalan.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Mikoto singkat.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke, sebenarnya kenapa ibunya ini? Sasuke bingung, bukankah seharusnya ibunya ini senang jika pindah kerumah Haruno itu karena dia sudah menjadi istrinya? Kenapa dia malah menjadi pendiam seperti ini?

Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah ibunya, seperti ada sesuatu yang Mikoto sembunyikan dari Sasuke, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia terlalu kepo dengan urusan yang bukan urusannya.

Tapi, bukannya ini juga urusannya karena ini masalah ibunya? Ya, sudahlah. Lihat bagaimana takdir berjalan.

* * *

Sampai di rumah kediaman Haruno, Sasuke dan Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu, terlihat pintu terbuka menampakan sosok 3 pelayan dari kediaman rumah besar ini keluar.

"Akan saya yang bawa, nyonya Mikoto dan Tuan muda Sasuke." Ucap salah satu pelayan itu membawakan koper dan tas bawaan kedua Uchiha tersebut.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Mikoto memberikan bawaannya.

"Nyonya muda Sakura sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Nyonya muda Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang reflek karena mendengar nama gadis pinky tersebut.

"Iya, Mari saya antarkan." Ucap pelayan itu lagi.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke melangkah mengikuti pelayan itu, dia tidak sabar melihat sosok anggun dari setengah kepribadian yang Sakura miliki.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sasuke melihat sosok gadis yang memiliki rambut pink yang indah. Sakura kini menggunakan kaos abu-abu panjang yang sedikit longgar, yang salah satu sisi di kerahnya turun memperlihatkan salah satu bahu mungilnya, dan memakai celana lepis pink tua pendek memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik, dan pakaiannya selalu pas dengan tubuhnya yang ideal. Dan rambut pinknya yang di ikat ke samping membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Tapi yang dia heran, melihat bibir gadis itu yang terluka dan pipinya yang di plester perban coklat yang Sasuke tahu, yang di tutupi perban itu pasti luka. Tapi bukan Sasuke jika dia cemas dengan sosok gadis yang baru dia kenal.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian, Nyonya Mikoto dan Tuan muda Sasuke." Ucap paman Teuchi yang sudah berada di samping Sakura.

"Kau?" tanya Mikoto yang terlihat bingung melihat seseorang yang berada disamping Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, ini paman Teuchi. Supir pribadiku, nyonya Mikoto." Ucap Sakura dengan sopan memperkenalkan paman Teuchi. Paman Teuchi hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Oh, begitu. Salam kenal Pak Teuchi, ini anakku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke.

Bukannya menunduk memberi hormat Sasuke malah tetap di posisinya memandangi Sakura, Sakura yang merasa jengkel di perhatikan terus akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Apa ada masalah sampai kau terus menerus melihatku, adikku?" ucap Sakura memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis pinky di depannya ini, "Hah? Adik?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai kaget, Sakura seenaknya saja memanggilnya adik.

"Ya, adikku. Kau adikku sekarang, dan kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan, bukankah begitu sikap adiknya terhadap kakaknya?" ancam Sakura yang mulai mengerjai Sasuke. Salah memang jika dia bermain-main pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sudah pasti ada alasannya.

"Apa?! Menurutimu? Yang benar saja?" ucap Sasuke yang sedikit jengkel pada sikap Sakura.

"Nyonya muda Sakura, sudahlah kita sedang di ruang makan, tidak baik untuk bertengkar disini." Ucap paman Teuchi menenangkan keadaan.

"Sasuke, ingatlah jaga sikap." Ucap Mikoto menyentuh lutut Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Baik, bu." Ucap Sasuke kembali memakan makanannya.

Mereka pun masih terdiam pada makanannya, sebelum Sakura berbicara kembali.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Kenapa kau menyebarkan berita bahwa kita sudah menjadi saudara kepada para fansmu itu?" tanya Sakura yang membuat keempat orang yang berada di ruang makan itu menghentikan gerakannya untuk memandang kedua insan yang sudah bertatapan ini.

"Apa? Fans? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Hn, sepulang sekolah tadi aku di jegat oleh para fansmu karena mereka tahu bahwa sekarang kau dan aku sudah menjadi saudara." Ucap Sakura jujur, atau memang dia ingin memojokkan Sasuke?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Untuk apa aku menyebarkan berita tidak penting itu kepada para gadis gila itu?" ucap Sasuke yang membalas tatapan tajam Sakura.

'Jadi, luka pada pipi dan bibirnya itu ulah para gadis gila itu?! Sungguh mereka membuatku sangat merepotkan!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dia yang memberitahuku sendiri." Ucap Sakura yang melepaskan sendok dan garpu di atas piringnya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah pekat, oh iya. Satu lagi pria berisik yang merupakan teman baikmu itu, Naruto. Dia juga sudah mengetahuinya darimu." Ucap Sakura yang kembali menantap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa? Maksudmu Karin dan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kau pura-pura bodoh tuan muda Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang mulai mengejek Sasuke.

Paman Teuchi dan Mikoto hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua berbicara, Paman Teuchi juga penasaran siapa yang menyebabkan nyonya muda Sakuranya ini terluka.

"Ap- hei! Kau tau, Aku hanya memberitahukan kepada Naruto. Soal Karin, aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa dengannya! Bicara dengannya pun aku tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai geram.

"Oh, begitu. Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga ya, adikku." Ucap Sakura kembali memegang sendok dan garpunya.

"Nyonya muda Sakura.." ucap paman Teuchi terpotong oleh amarah Sasuke.

"KAU! Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku ya! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!" teriak Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kakakmu." Ucap Sakura Singkat.

"Apa?! Kau!" ucap Sasuke terhenti, tangan Sasuke di pegang oleh Mikoto yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ib-"

Plaakk!

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang makan pun kaget melihat Mikoto menampar Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang dilakukan ibunya kepadanya. Sasuke sungguh malu dia di tampar di hadapan orang yang sudah membuatnya jengkel.

Sasuke mulai membenci Sakura, karena Sakura dia di permalukan seperti ini. Sungguh tidak elit seorang Uchiha Sasuke di tampar di depan seorang gadis yang sudah memalukannya.

Mikoto pergi menuju Sakura dan..

Plaakk!

Mikoto juga menampar Sakura yang masih duduk dibangkunya tersebut. Melihatnya, Sasuke pun kaget bukan main.

"Nyonya Mikoto.." ucap paman Teuchi terpotong lagi.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau mulai sekarang aku ini ibumu? Karena aku ini ibumu, aku berhak mengajarimu apa yang baik, Sakura." Ucap Mikoto di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, dia menaruh sendok dan garpunya di meja dengan gebrakannya. Dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya sebelum mengatakan "Terima kasih atas makannya, aku sudah kenyang." Dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Nyonya muda Sakura.." ucap paman Teuchi melihat Sakura seperti ini.

Sasuke sungguh tak percaya yang ibunya lakukan, menampar Sakura? Menampar nyonya muda Haruno? Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang pergi ke arah tangga, dia bahkan tak menangis.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?' batin Sasuke sambil memandangi punggung mungil Sakura.

"Nyonya Mikoto, Perlakuanmu sungguh tak pantas kepada Nyonya muda Sakura." Ucap paman Teuchi yang mulai geram.

"Apa? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan aku ini sudah menjadi ibunya? Bukankah seorang ibu harus menga-" ucapan Mikoto terpotong.

"Kau tak mengenal siapa Sakura, ku harap jangan melakukan hal kasar terhadapnya." Ucap paman Teuchi menahan amarah. Paman Teuchi tahu, dia tidak pantas untuk marah karena dia hanya sekedar supir pribadi Sakura.

"Hah, memangnya siapa dia? Hanya gadis manja yang masih teringat bayang-bayang ibunya bukan?" ucap Mikoto, Sasuke kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mikoto.

'Kenapa ibu menjadi seperti ini?' batin Sasuke.

"Jaga ucapan anda. Sakura seperti ini karena ulah ayahnya sendiri." Ucap paman Teuchi yang mengagetkan Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Tidak disangka di balik dinding tersebut berdiri ayah Sakura yang mendengarnya dari tadi, Kizashi pun mulai terlihat sedih. Mungkin dia mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu yang membuat hidup Sakura berubah total.

Apa yang bisa membuat dia kembali menjadi Sakura periang lagi?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yosh! chapter 2 update XD

makasih yang udah mau nge review, semoga sering2 nge review ffnya rai XD

RnR lagi ya minna :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna ! Rai datang kembali XD /oy

makasih udah mau ngereview XD

nanti rai balesnya lewat pm yaahh :D

disini Rai bikin scene romance yang gaje bgt ;;;

tapi rai harap itu sedikit menarik walaupun terlalu cepat :D

yoshh! ganbatte!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : Typo, OOC *maybe , Alur kecepetan walaupun sudah di bikin lambat sekalipun, aneh maybe, dll.

RaihanSofyan

Mempersembahkan

Letter's

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Normal POV

Paman Teuchi memandang kedua Uchiha di depannya, Mikoto dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut mengetahui apa yang baru dikatakan paman Teuchi.

"Apa? Bukankah dia seperti itu karena ibunya meninggal? Kizashi tak bercerita padaku-" ucapan Mikoto terhenti dengan sendirinya karena tidak percaya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, merasa ini bukan urusannya dia berniat keluar ruangan. Tapi ada hal yang menghentikan gerakannya, Sasuke melihat Kizashi yang masih lengkap dengan tuxedonya dan tas kerjanya sedang terdiam.

Merasa ini memang masalah, Sasuke lebih memilih diam ditempatnya. Sasuke sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap gadis pinky itu.

"Sakura, sudah tidak memiliki cita-cita yang dulu ingin dicapainya." Ucap paman Teuchi yang membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah paman Teuchi.

"Cita-cita?" tanya Mikoto yang bingung.

"Hn, iya. Cita-cita yang membuat-" ucapan paman Teuchi terpotong.

"Teuchi," panggil Kizashi yang menganggetkan Mikoto dan Teuchi.

"Tuan,"

"Kizashi?!" ucap Mikoto dan paman Teuchi berbarengan.

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi bicaramu itu," ucap Kizashi mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tapi Kizashi-" ucap Mikoto terpotong.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, semua ada waktunya. Sasuke, kau kembali ke kamarmu saja, biar Miya-san yang mengantarkanmu ke kamar barumu." Ucap Kizashi melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke langsung mengikuti arahan dari Miya yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan.

"Mikoto, kau juga ke kamarmu saja. Paman Teuchi, antarkan dia. Aku-"

"-akan menemui Sakura di kamarnya." Ucap Kizashi dengan melepaskan dasinya dan menghempaskan tasnya ke salah satu kursi makan.

"Baik, tuan Kizashi." Ucap paman Teuchi membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Mikoto mengikuti Teuchi, sedangkan Kizashi masih merenung di ruang makan. Satu bangku dia tarik untuk bisa duduk di bangku tersebut, kedua tangannya menyentuh dahinya seperti orang yang frustasi. Kizashi tahu kalau Sakura tidak bisa di tolong lagi, dia sudah berubah. Sakura tidak akan langsung menurut seperti dulu, Sakura hanya bisa menurut jika paman Teuchi yang mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Di sisi Sakura, kini Sakura sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Dia menyentuh luka di bibirnya, perlahan tangan lembut itu perpindah posisi kearah pipi yang di tampar Mikoto barusan.

"Hm, seperti ini kah tamparan yang ibu rasakan dulu?" ucapnya dengan memandang dirinya sendiri di kaca cermin, lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakit ya," lanjutnya lagi. Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa ini juga yang di rasakan ibu sebelum pergi dari rumah?" desahnya kecil yang sudah memegang kenop pintu.

"Rasanya sangat perih." Lanjutnya lagi, ini lah kebiasaan Sakura. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan di rumahnya, tepatnya di kamarnya yang sepi.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, dia berjalan menuju pagar tangga yang membatasi lantai bawah dan atas, memegang pagar tangganya dan melihat sosok pria seumurannya sedang menaiki tangga.

Mereka saling bertatapan, hingga Sakura yang duluan memutuskan untuk berpaling melihat Mikoto yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Tangan Sakura mulai memegang erat pagar tangga itu saat melihat Mikoto, melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura, berhenti di depan tangga. Melihat gadis yang membuatnya selalu ingin menatapnya, Sasuke teringat apa yang di ucapkan paman Teuchi tadi. Dia penasaran dengan kisah lalu Sakura yang membuat dia berubah dan membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah ini tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Sasuke-san, kamarmu ke arah sini." Ucap Miya sang pembantu pribadi ayah si pinky Sakura yang membuat Sasuke berbalik arah menjauhi gadis itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke seperti biasa dengan mengikuti Miya.

Sampai di kamar, Sasuke tidak terlihat terkejut dengan isi kamar ini. Ya dia pernah merasakan kamar seperti ini, jadi menurut Sasuke sendiri ini bukan apa-apanya yang membuat dia terkagum-kagum.

Dinding kamar di lapisi kertas dinding berwarna biru laut, dengan kasur king size berwarna biru dongker dan tataan meja belajar yang membuat kamar ini terlihat indah, di tambah lagi sofa panjang yang sedikit melengkung membuat kesempurnaan kamar ini semakin terlihat.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasur king size yang nyaman.

"Saya taruh disini koper anda, Sasuke-san." Ucap Miya-san yang langsung menaruh kopernya dan pergi keluar kamar setelah menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam, detik berikutnya dia membuka kemejanya dan melemparnya ke arah kasur. Sasuke masih menggunakan kaos putih lengan pendeknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk melihat sosok gadis pinky itu, saat dia membuka kenop pintunya, sosok gadis pinky itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ha!" teriak pelan Sasuke yang terkejut melihat gadis yang ingin dia temui berada di depan hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Menemuimu." Ucap Sakura singkat dengan wajah flatnya.

"Apa?! U-untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang melihat aneh kearah Sakura.

'Kenapa moodnya selalu berubah dengan cepat? Bukankah tadi dia mengejekku? Sekarang dia menemuiku?' batin Sasuke.

"Untuk memastikan kamar baru adikku," ucap Sakura yang langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa seizinin pemilik barunya itu.

"Hei! Kau! Tunggu," ucap Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

"Kamar yang bagus untuk seorang adik laki-laki, ayah memang pintar memilih." Ucap Sakura melihat sekitar kamar Sasuke.

"Hei kau, bisakah tidak untuk memanggilku dengan kata 'adik'mu itu." Ucap Sasuke berdecak pinggang.

"Dan jaga kesopananmu di kamarku ini." Lanjut Sasuke yang behenti di belakang Sakura, Sakura menoleh kepalanya sedikit.

"Hm, dulu ini juga kamarku kau tahu? Dan sekarang jadi kamar barumu." Ucap Sakura yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa perduliku?" Sasuke mulai mengejek, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang di plester perban untuk menutupi luka dan bibirnya yang terluka sedikit. Walaupun seperti itu Sakura masih terlihat cantik.

"Tidak ada." Balas Sakura, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka sebelum Sakura membuka suara kembali.

"Apa ibumu sering menamparmu?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang perlahan menaikkan tangan mungilnya itu kearah pipi bekas tamparan ibu Sasuke, Mikoto.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat keadaan di kamarnya menjadi hening kembali, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang membuka suara.

"Apa itu pertama kalinya untukmu?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget, detik berikutnya Sakura menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"Hn," ucap Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Sasuke tahu perasaan Sakura yang di besarkan di keluarga kaya raya seperti ini, tidak cukup mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua yang selalu bekerja lembur, dan sendirian tanpa saudara yang menemani.

Apa Sakura senang jika Sasuke hadir menjadi saudara tirinya atau memang dia tidak suka dengan Sasuke dari awal dia bertemu?

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura, Sakura melebarkan matanya saat Sasuke mulai mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, ibuku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang banyak pikiran dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget, kenapa pria tampan yang menjadi adik tirinya saat ini begitu baik kepadanya? Bukankah saat di ruang makan mereka bertengkar?

Perasaan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini hingga membuat kenyamanan satu sama lain? Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti sekarang, bukankah saat di ruang makan dia merasa benci karena ejekkan Sakura kepadanya?

Mereka masih dalam keadaan hening sebelum Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan sekolah. Gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat," ucap Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-" ucap Sakura terhenti yang membuat Sasuke juga ikut berhenti. Sakura tak melanjutkan bicaranya, hanya diam dalam posisinya berdiri. Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan Sakura mulai menjawab.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat ke arah Sakura. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak menjawab, Sasuke berniat untuk menghampiri Sakura sebelum Sakura mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tidak, Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang terpaku di posisinya. Sasuke hanya melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh dan mulai membuka pintu,

'Di luar dia terhilat begitu kuat, tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat rapuh.' Batin Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah menghilang dari kamarnya, sungguh Sasuke masih bingung apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Bahkan perasaan Sasuke tertarik untuk melindunginya, perasaan benci yang Sasuke rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu kenapa dengan cepat berubah dengan perasaan kasihan dan perasaan yang Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti.

'Pertama kalinya aku menemui seorang gadis yang rumit.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya, detik berikutnya dia mulai tersenyum dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Sudahlah, waktunya tidur." Ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan keadaan seperti itu, jarang sekali Sasuke menampakan senyum untuk seorang gadis yang baru dia kenal, tepatnya saudara baru yang dia kenal.

Sakura berjalan kearah kamarnya, dia masih tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya, dia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Apa iya dia harus menerima keluarga baru itu dalam kehidupannya?

Saat di depan kamar Sakura, suara berat memanggil namanya sebelum Sakura menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sakura," panggil Kizashi yang berjalan kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Ayah ingin berbicara padamu." Lanjut Kizashi.

"Di dalam kamarku saja." Ucap Sakura yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya diikuti sang ayah.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu ini Sakura?" tanya Kizashi yang ingin menyentuh wajah luka Sakura, tetapi di tangkis oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin ayah tanyakan?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Sakura, bukankah sudah ayah katakan untuk berlaku sopan kepada mereka? Mereka itu tidak tahu apa-apa dengan keadaan kita, kau juga tahu kan kalau ayah menikah dengan Mikoto karena dia istri dari teman baik ayah?" ucap Kizashi yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Teman baik kata ayah? Bukankah yang ayah anggap sebagai teman baik itu korban kecelakaan dengan ibu?" balas Sakura yang membuat Kizashi tak percaya.

"Sakura! Bagaimana kau-" ucapan Kizashi terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Benarkan yang ku katakan barusan? Ayah berusaha menutupi apa yang ayah perbuat, dan ayah berusaha menutupi kebenaran yang akan ku tahu cepat atau lambatnya ayah!" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri menghadap Kizashi.

"Sakura! Ayah melakukannya hanya untukmu, untuk kebaikanmu." Ucap Kizashi yang ikut berdiri.

"Untuk kebaikanku? Kebaikan apa yang ayah anggap itu? Kebaikan karena telah membunuh ibu dan memecat nenek Chiyo?!" geram Sakura yang mulai menangis, Kizashi mulai iba melihat Sakura menangis, ini kedua kalinya dia melihat Sakura menangis, saat terakhir kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura, dengarkan ayah dulu. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, ayah memecat nenek Chiyo karena sudah waktunya dia untuk merasakan masa pensiunnya, dan ayah-" ucap Kizashi terpotong lagi karena Sakura.

"Kenapa ayah tak menyuruhnya tetap tinggal disini bersama kita? Ayah tahu kan kalau nenek Chiyo itu sudah tak memiliki keluarga?!" ucap Sakura yang membuat Kizashi sedikit geram.

"Sakura! Ayah lebih tahu tentang nenek Chiyo! Dia masih memiliki cucu, jadi dia harus merawatnya! Kau itu hanya mengikuti emosimu saja Sakura." Ucap Kizashi memegang pundak Sakura yang mulai terisak akan tangisannya.

"Ayah tidak tahu jika ibumu akan meninggal saat meninggalkan rumah, dulu ayah dalam kondisi mabuk. Saat itu ayah frustasi karena kerjaan ayah yang terus menerus menurun." Lanjut Kizashi memandang Sakura dengan sedih.

"Ayah bingung harus melakukan apa lagi, teman-teman ayah mengajak ayah untuk makan-makan dan minum-minum. Saat itu ayah hanya menganggapnya sebagai melepas penat saja." Ucap Kizashi lagi, Sakura masih terisak dengan tangisannya.

"Dan ayah tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi," ucap Kizashi mulai melepaskan tangannya dari bahu mungil Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa ayah memarahi ibu dan hampir membunuhnya dengan tangan ayah sendiri?! Dan kenapa ayah saat itu ingin menamparku? Itu bukan namanya frustasi ayah! Itu karena memang dari awal ayah membenci keluarga ini!" ucap Sakura sedikit melangkahkan satu kakinya kebelakang.

"Sakura, ayah tahu mungkin ayah memang gila mencintai harta daripada keluarga, tapi kau tahu Sakura? Ini ayah lakukan demi menghidupi keluarga ini, walaupun memang ayah salah mengambil keputusan." Ucap Kizashi.

"Sudahlah aku ingin beristirahat, ayah kembalilah tidur." Ucap Sakura yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang Kizashi.

"Ayah harap kau mengerti posisi ayah saat itu. Dan ayah berpesan, untukmu agar-" ucap Kizashi terhenti.

"Agar apa?" tanya Sakura melihat punggung Kizashi.

"Agar tak memberitahukan masalah korban keluarga Uchiha itu kepada mereka," ucap Kizashi yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu Sakura, bunyi pintu tertutup pun terdengar. Sakura hanya melihat ke arah lantai kamarnya.

"Aku mengerti ayah." Ucapnya kecil yang langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mungkin ini memang hari yang sial bagi Sakura, pertama di sekolah si kuning cerewet itu tahu tentang keadaan Sakura yang sudah bersaudara dengan Sasuke.

Kedua, di bis dia dibully oleh para fans dari Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu, apa yang salah dia bersaudara dengan Sasuke? Toh yang menikah kan ibunya, bukan anaknya? Jadi mereka masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdekatan lebih lama dengan Sasuke, bukan?

Ketiga, dia di tampar oleh sang ibu dari Uchiha itu, yang membuatnya merasakan sakit sama seperti ibunya dahulu.

Dan keempat, ayahnya yang membuatnya pusing karena keadaan keluarga yang tak jelas ini. Apa dia sanggup menerima beban seberat ini? Sakura hanya ingin dicintai seseorang yang tulus kepadanya seperti ibunya dulu, dan menemani Sakura di saat dia kesepian seperti nenek Chiyo yang menemaninya dulu, dan membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum seperti paman Teuchi dulu.

Ya, walaupun paman Teuchi masih ada di sisi Sakura, itu tidak membuatnya lengkap karena Sakura masih merasakan kesepian dan kebencian di sekitarnya.

Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa, dia juga tak tahu harus menjalani hidup serumit ini bagaimana? Tidak ada yang membimbingnya untuk memberitahukan kemana arah hidupnya tertuju.

Sakura hanya mengikuti apa yang ayahnya katakan walaupun dia melakukannya dengan berat sekalipun.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak kabur saja seperti yang dilakukan ibunya saat itu karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan rumahnya? Kenapa dia masih bertahan? Hanya takdir dan waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Membawa tas sekolahnya menuruni anak tangga yang jumlahnya belasan dan mungkin lebih, mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari ruang makannya itu, memastikan apa yang terjadi Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan dan melihatnya.

Mikoto dan anaknya sedang makan sedangkan ayahnya sedang bercanda ria dengan mereka, disana juga banyak pelayan ada Miya-san juga yang selalu ada di samping ayahnya itu.

Melihat keadaan ini wajah Sakura tidak menggambarkan sedih maupun senang, wajahnya selalu datar tak jelas. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan di samping Sasuke, karena kursi yang biasa di tempati dia di samping Kizashi sedang di duduki sang ibu barunya, Mikoto.

Sasuke melihat Sakura datang ke arahnya sedikit kaget, dia mengingat kejadian semalam. Pertama kalinya dia bersikap baik kepada gadis di hadapannya ini, dia bahkan melakukannya dengan refleks tanpa ada paksaan atau apa yang membuatnya mengelus lembut rambut milik gadis yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya untuk makan bersama keluarga yang baru terbentuk itu.

"Oh Sakura, maaf soal semalam aku tidak bermaksud untuk menamparmu," ucap Mikoto yang melihat Sakura sudah hadir.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu." Ucap Sakura mengambil roti dan mengolekannya.

"Kau ingin susu? Biar aku yang ambilkan?" tawar Mikoto berusaha baik kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya melihatnya sekilas dan langsung melanjutkan mengoles rotinya.

"Hn," ucap Sakura.

'Kenapa dia hanya baik jika ada ayah? Apa takdirku ini sama dengan Cinderella yang mempunyai ibu yang hanya berlaku baik jika di depan ayahnya? Apa jika ayah tak ada, aku akan di jadikan babu?' batin Sakura yang mulai berpikir.

"Maaf," suara baritone itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh?" suara Sakura keluar bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang menoleh ke arah sampingnya, tepat Sasuke berada.

"Maaf untuk tadi malam," lanjut Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomat favoritenya.

"Oh, tak apa." Ucap Sakura memakan rotinya, mereka kembali terhening sebelum Kizashi membuka suaranya.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Mulai sekarang, kalian ke sekolah akan di antarkan oleh paman Teuchi. Dan akan di jemput sepulang sekolah." Ucap Kizashi.

"Eh? Tapi paman, aku akan kerumah lama sepulang sekolah nanti untuk mengambil motorku." Ucap Sasuke yang selesai meminum jusnya.

"Kalau begitu biar pak Yamato yang mengambilnya untukmu." Ucap singkat Kizashi, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam menikmati rotinya itu.

"Dan Sakura, jangan coba-coba untuk pulang menggunakan bis lagi." Lanjut Kizashi yang membuat Sakura menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Aku akan mengontrolmu." Lanjut Kizashi yang bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku berangkat. Miya-san, ayo." Ucap Kizashi keluar dari ruang makan.

"Baik, tuan." Balas Miya-san yang mengikuti Kizashi di belakangnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam, jadi selama ini ayahnya mengetahui kalau Sakura selalu pulang menggunakan bis? Apa paman Teuchi yang mengatakannya?

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dengan heran, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara ayah dan anak ini. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan, hanya fokus kepada rotinya lagi.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ini susumu, ingat pesan ayahmu itu." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

'Makhluk apa yang merasuki tubuhnya hingga seperti ini?' batin Sakura mengambil susu dari tangan Mikoto sambil melihatnya sekilas.

"Terima Kasih, bu." Ucap Sakura pelan. Disampingnya, Sasuke yang tengah menyeriangai sambil memposisikan tangannya di dadanya. Apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang?

* * *

Sasuke memasuki ruang kelasnya, dia sengaja turun dari mobil bukan di depan sekolahnya, alasan yang dia gunakan hanya untuk mengelabuhi paman Teuchi dan Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura di mobil tadi, Sakura hanya memainkan jepitan panjang yang dia sendiri tidak terlihat pernah memakainya.

Saat Sasuke sudah memasuki kelasnya, terlihat 3 gadis yang merupakan bagian dari fans Sasuke itu langsung menerjangnya.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun kau selalu terlihat tampan." Ucap salah satu gadis itu dengan menggeliat di lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun memang pangeran tampan di kelas kita," ucap temannya lagi.

"Kalian, lepaskan aku." Suara baritone itu muncul yang membuat ketiga gadis di depannya ini malah teriak kegirangan.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun suaramu memang keren."

"Sasuke-kun selalu terlihat keren walaupun dia sedang tak keren." Ucapan itu langsung membuat Sasuke sweetdrop.

"Hei teme! Kau sudah datang?" panggil pria berambut kuning blonde dengan tampang yang kerennya.

"Oh, yo! Dobe." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto berdelik ngeri bukan karena Sasuke, tapi karena tatapan ketiga gadis itu.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Sasuke langsung terlepas dari ketiga gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa! Kerenn!" ucap ketiga gadis itu kompak.

"Teme, apa kau dan Sakura-chan mulai dekat?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di depan kursi Sasuke dengan memandangnya.

"Hn, tidak. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan menaruh tasnya di samping mejanya.

"Sikapnya? Bukannya dia pendiam walaupun sedikit terlihat cerewet." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku dobe, tapi dia susah di mengerti. Aku juga susah memahami sikapnya jika di rumah," ucap Sasuke.

"Dirumah?!" teriak Naruto yang membuat 3 gadis itu melihat ke arah mereka yang sedang berbicang.

"Cih, berisik kau dobe. Tak perlu seheboh itu," ucap Sasuke menutup kedua kupingnya itu.

"Kau sudah tinggal dirumahnya?! Bagaimana rumahnya teme? Aku penasaran dengan rumahnya." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45nya itu.

"Aku heran dengannya, seharusnya dia bersikap layaknya bangsawan seperti pacarmu yang lugu itu. Tapi dia bahkan di sekolah tidak menunjukkan sikap bahwa dia adalah anak bangsawan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bangsawan?" tanya Naruto terdiam dan melanjutkannya.

"Eh?! Bangsawan?! Sakura berasal dari keluarga bangsawan?!" teriak Naruto kembali membuat semua orang yang ada di kelasnya ini melihat ke arahnya.

"Cih, dobe kau membuat masalah!" ucap Sasuke melihat tajam ke arah Naruto mengisyaratkan bahwa orang di sekitarnya sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto mulai melihat sekitar dengan aneh, kenapa? Memang dia melakukan kesalahan? Pikirnya dengan otak yang mulai rada-rada.

"Teme! Apa kau benar Sakura berasal dari keluarga bangsawan? Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Buat apa dia bercerita kalau dia sendiri tak seperti menginginkannya dobe," ucap Sasuke mulai liat ke arah jendela.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia terlihat tertekan. Sudahlah dobe, kau tak perlu tahu banyak urusannya, aku bahkan tak ingin mencampuri urusannya." Ucap Sasuke mulai mengambil buku pelajarannya.

"T-tapi teme, dia tidak terlihat seperti itu." Ucap Naruto yang masih penasaran.

"Mana ku tahu." Ucap Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan bukunya itu.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat sedang berlangsung Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang makan di kantin sekolahnya, padahal keadaan masih baik-baik saja sebelum para fans dari Sasuke itu merusak makan siang mereka.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucap si gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang senantiasa mendampinginya.

"Apa maumu, Karin?!" ucap Ino yang mulai berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hei, aku tidak berbicara denganmu, rambut ekor kuda. Aku berbicara dengannya!" ucap Karin dengan menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"Ka-Karin-san, Tolong jangan membuat masalah disini." Ucap Hinata meleraikan.

"Apa katamu?! Aku membuat masalah? Tanyakan pada temanmu siapa yang duluan membuat ulah?" ucap Karin dengan meremas kerah Hinata.

"Hei! Kau jangan coba-coba menaruh tanganmu di kerah temanku ya!" ucap Ino mulai menyingkirkan tangan Karin dari kerah Hinata.

"Diam kau rambut ekor kuda! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" ucap Karin yang mulai mendorong Ino, tidak tinggal diam. Sakura berdiri dengan memukul mejanya.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" ucap Sakura yang mulai geram dengan aksi Karin.

"Oh, sudah berani rupanya anak kecil ini? Menantangku ha?!" ucap Karin dengan menarik rambut pink Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Sakura menahan tangan Karin yang menjambak rambut pinknya.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Karin, Ino dan Hinata mulai membantu tapi sayang teman Karin yang dari tadi diam ikut membantu.

Terjadi aksi tarik menarik dan dorong mendorong dalam perkenalahian antar gadis ini. Saling tak mau kalah dan berusaha untuk menang. Tak disangka, Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah kantin melihat aksi tersebut.

"Cih! Teme lihat itu! Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sedang berkelahi dengan para fansmu!" ucap Naruto yang terlebih dahulu lari menuju ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" ucap Sasuke yang ikut berlari mengikuti Naruto.

"Hei! Lepaskan pacarku!" ucap Naruto melindungi Hinata dari Jambakan gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata yang membuat pemilik rambut tersebut merona sedikit.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau harus rasakan ini, Sakura! Kau tak pantas dengan Sasuke!" ucap Karin yang ingin menampar Sakura, melihat itu Sakura menutup mata. Takut dengan tamparan itu. Tapi-

Plaakk!

Tidak sempat menangkis tangan itu, Sasuke terkena tamparan yang di tuju untuk Sakura itu. Sakura yang melihatnya terbelalak melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Karin! Hentikan aksimu itu!" ucap Sasuke yang merasa geram terhadap Karin.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu, aku hanya-" ucapan karin terpotong oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah melihatnya!" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau, bukankah kau gadis yang kemarin?" ucap seorang pria yang membuat kerumuhan orang yang sedang bermasalah melihat kearahnya.

"Kau?" ucap Sakura kaget apa yang dilihatnya, sepertinya orang itu yang di tabrak Sakura kemarin.

"Ternyata benar, aku tak salah lihat. Kita memang satu sekolah." Ucap sang pria berambut merah itu dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Membuat semua orang yang disini bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 3 update XD

Kecepetan yah?;; soalnya lagi liburan bosen mau ngapain kepikiran main laptop sambil ngetik aja XD

ini ide udah mentok ;;;

Rai sih niatnya mau update satu chapter satu masalah terungkap.

tapi bingung juga jadinya pasti bakal panjang Q_Q

sekian dulu deh dari Rai XD

besok udah mulai sibuk lagi sekolah ;;;

RnR minna :D


	4. Chapter 4

Arigatou yang sudah menreview fict ini, dan gomen karena keterlambatan rai karena banyak tugas dan banjir-"

ini dia chapter 4 yang gajee XD

semoga suka minna :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : Typo, OOC *maybe , Alur kecepetan walaupun sudah di bikin lambat sekalipun, aneh maybe, dll.

RaihanSofyan

Mempersembahkan

Letter's

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Normal POV

"Kau, bukankah kau gadis yang kemarin?" ucap seorang pria yang membuat kerumuhan orang yang sedang bermasalah melihat kearahnya.

"Kau?" ucap Sakura kaget apa yang dilihatnya, sepertinya orang itu yang di tabrak Sakura kemarin.

"Ternyata benar, aku tak salah lihat. Kita memang satu sekolah." Ucap sang pria berambut merah itu dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Membuat semua orang yang disini bingung.

"Sasori-senpai?!" ucap Ino yang kaget melihat Sasori datang.

"Sasori? Kau mau apa datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sasori yang sudah berada di samping Sakura.

"Hei! Pantat ayam! Memang kau saja yang boleh ke kantin?" geram Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?!" balas Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Teme! Sasori! Jangan buat keributan disini," ucap Naruto yang berjalan kearah kedua pria yang sedang bertatapan sinis itu.

"SIAPA YANG BUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI?!" teriak Sasori dan Sasuke secara bersamaan di depan wajah sang pemilik rambut kuning blonde itu.

Sakura hanya diam di belakang Sasuke, Sakura hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari tamparan Karin barusan? Sakura memandang sekilas punggung Sasuke yang lebar namun keren itu, dan detik berikutnya dia melihat kearah Sasori.

"Sakura-san?" ucap Hinata menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dengan memegang bahu Sakura.

"Ah, iya? Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang tersadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata lagi membuat Sasuke sekilas melihat kearahnya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakura.." bisik Ino yang melihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang, memang hanya Ino dan Hinata lah yang tahu segala tentang Sakura.

"Hn, Ino, Hinata. Aku akan pergi ke atap sebentar ya, kalian duluan saja ke kelas." Ucap Sakura yang mulai pergi namun tertahan dengan suara seseorang.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sasori.

"Apa?!" geram Sakura yang terlihat tidak suka dengan si pria berambut merah.

"Kau masih ada urusan denganku pink! Jangan coba-coba kabur." Ucap Sasori yang mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Ha?! Memang kau siapa seenaknya mengaturku?" ucap Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan kantin. Sasuke melihatnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tempat makan untuk memesan makanan.

"Ah? Hei! Pink!" teriak pelan Sasori yang merasa di abaikan dengan Sakura.

"Hei, bodoh. Siapa nama gadis pink itu?" tanya Sasori yang melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat Sasori yang menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan pergi.

"Hmp!" Naruto mengacuhkan Sasori yang masih terpaku menganga melihat tingkah Naruto yang menyebalkan, Naruto mendekati Hinata dan Ino.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang membeli bekal yang tersedia, detik berikutnya Sasuke membawa bekal yang dia beli keluar kantin. Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke kini, sampai-sampai dia bersikap baik dengan Sakura. Sasuke terlihat menaiki tangga untuk berjalan ke arah atap dimana Sakura berada.

Tepat di depan pintu atap, Sasuke membuka pintu itu perlahan. Terlihat sosok pink yang sedang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pagar atap dengan menatap ke arah bawah.

Sakura melihat ke arah belakang setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka menandakan seseorang datang, Sakura pun berdiri melihat Sasuke yang mulai mendekat.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat Sasuke yang tak biasanya datang kesini, karena Sakura tahu betul di tempat ini jarang sekali di datangi orang-orang yang malas menaiki tangga sampai lantai 4.

Dan Sakura tahu dia tak pernah melihat sosok pria tampan yang berada tepat di depannya sekarang datang ke sini karena Sakura sendiri rutin menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah ini, tempat favorite untuk sendirian menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya, memberi rasa nyaman untuknya.

"Ku lihat di meja yang kau tempati bersama temanmu tidak ada satupun makanan, ku pikir kau belum makan dan ku beli ini." Ucap Sasuke memajukan bekal yang dia beli barusan.

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat Sasuke menyerahkan bekal makanan untukknya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke. Detik berikutnya Sakura mengambil bungkusan bekal itu dari tangan Sasuke, Sakura duduk terlebih dahulu di lantai atap dengan diikuti Sasuke berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanya Sakura yang masih memfokuskan tatapannya di bekalnya.

"Hn, tidak tahu. Tapi- bukannya kau yang bilang ak-" ucap Sasuke terpotong Sakura.

"Saudara?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil membuka bungkus makanannya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke melihat Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku? Kenapa kau tak berfikir kalau aku-" ucap Sakura yang sekarang di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Bohong?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke kaget.

"Kau-" suara Sakura tertahan tak percaya.

"Tak usah kau bilang, aku sudah tahu." Ucap Sasuke yang menyenderkan punggungnya ke pagar.

Mereka pun terjebak kembali dalam keheningan, Sakura mulai memakan bekalnya menggunakan sumplit yang biasa digunakan adat jepang saat makan. Tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sakura membuka suara.

"Kau tak beli minum?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah stoic yang masih memakan makanannya. Sasuke kaget seketika, dia merasa malu. Untuk apa dia membelikan makanan jika tak membeli minumnya? Sasuke mulai mengontrol diri.

"Khm. Aku lupa." Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Cih. Kau bodoh!" ucap Sakura yang melihat Sasuke.

"Apa?! Masih mending aku membelikan makanan untukmu! Kau masih bil-"

Kruukk krukk

Ucap Sasuke terpotong dengan suara bunyi perut laparnya yang seketika membuat wajah Sasuke merona merah.

"Hm?" Sakura bingung suara yang berasal dari perut Sasuke, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah total menjadi merah ini membuat Sakura tertawa sedikit.

"Ha ha ha, dasar kau tuan ekspresi. Kau bisa saja menggunakan tampangmu yang tidak bisa dibaca tapi perutmu tidak bisa berbohong." Ucap Sakura terkekeh. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pertama kali tertawa di hadapannya terdiam memandanginya sebentar.

"Di-diam kau." Ucap Sasuke yang malu, dia menengkukkan lututnya dan tangannya bersender di lututnya untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Ha ha, I-iya." Ucap Sakura berhenti tertawa, dan detik berikutnya Sakura memberi bekalnya kearah Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke merasa aneh dengan Sakura yang memberi bekalnya kearahnya.

"Makanlah, aku tidak terlalu lapar." Ucap Sakura dengan memberi bekal Sasuke ke samping, ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan. Tidak baik laki-laki mengambil barang yang sudah dia berikan," ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tak perlu bersikap seperti itu padaku, makanlah." Ucap Sakura yang mengarahkan makanannya di depan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke mengacuhkan, terlihat empat siku di dahi Sakura yang terlihat mulai geram.

"Makanlah!" ucap Sakura meninggikan suaranya sedikit melihat Sasuke.

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke yang masih dalam pendiriannya.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo, makan!"

"Tidak."

"Cih! Sasuke!"

"Apa?!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!" Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berdebat hanya karena makanan yang mereka perebutkan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, buang saja." Ucap Sakura yang sudah geram.

"Jangan!" Suara Sasuke menghentikan Sakura.

"Makanya ku bilang makan ya makan." Ucap Sakura menyerahkan bekalnya yang dibeli Sasuke.

"Iya iya." Ucap Sasuke mengambil makanan Sakura dan mulai memposisikan duduknya di tempat semula.

Sasuke akhirnya makan bekalnya, Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kalah dengannya. Tak di sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengalah hanya karena BEKAL. Cih, sungguh tidak keren.

Sakura masih melihat Sasuke sambil mengamatinya, mata dan bentuk wajah sangat pas untuknya di tambah hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang seksi itu memberikan pesona lelaki yang sungguh tampan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku, Hn?" tanya Sasuke masih melihat bekalnya yang dia makan.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai tertarik denganku?" ucap Sasuke yang diiringi dengan seringai tampannya.

"Jangan harap, aku tak mungkin tertarik dengan adikku sendiri." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan menunduk lebih dalam.

'Cih, dasar gadis ini. Aku kan tak bilang tertarik dalam hal cinta.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hei, aku tak mau dipanggil adik." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Lalu? Kau ingin di panggil apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih memandang kearah depan.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke memandang ke lantai.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Sakura singkat.

"Hei!" balas Sasuke yang kesal dengan Sakura yang merusak suasana.

Sakura terkekeh, ini pertama kalinya merasa nyaman jika di samping laki-laki. Kenapa Sakura jadi banyak tertawa jika bersama Sasuke?Apa yang kalian pikirkan sekarang hingga berbagi kebahagiaan secara tak sadar seperti ini?

"HA! Sudah saatnya masuk kelas!" ucap Sakura yang melihat jam tangannya.

"Hah?! Gawat! Ayo pergi!" ucap Sasuke yang berlari menuju pintu diiringi Sakura berikutnya.

* * *

Sudah berhari-hari setelah kejadian di atap itu, Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit akrab sekarang. Di rumah mereka pun saling menyapa walau masih sedikit canggung bagi Sakura. Sakura pun akhir-akhir ini tidak terlihat seperti dulu yang sering murung, sekarang dia terlihat sedikit ceria.

"Sasuke, kenapa Sakura sekarang berbeda?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang melihat Sakura turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Hn, tidak tahu bu." Ucap Sasuke melahap roti tawarnya.

"Ibu sedikit tidak percaya, kenapa Sakura bisa berubah seperti itu ya. Apa ini ulahmu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto melihat tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Mungkin." Ucap sekilas Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ap-" ucapan Mikoto terpotong oleh ke hadiran Sakura.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, pagi." Ucap Sasuke datar dan masih mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Hum, Ibu. Ayah sudah berangkat kerja?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil sepotong roti.

"Iya Sakura. Ayahmu sudah berangkat kerja tadi," ucap Mikoto sambil menuangkan susu di gelas Sakura.

"Oh, Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura yang melihat Mikoto telah selesai menuangkan susu ke gelas Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kemarin ada yang menyenangkan? Sepertinya hari ini kau sangat senang sekali." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak ada bu," ucap Sakura memakan rotinya yang di lapisi selai strowberry kesukaannya.

"Oh, begitukah. Aku senang jika kau mulai berubah," ucap Mikoto kembali tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sekarang mulai tersenyum juga. Sasuke juga merasakan hari ini Sakura berbeda dari biasanya, tapi detik berikutnya Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura yang menunduk dengan wajah yang tak bisa di artikan.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Sasuke yang mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura.

"Ibu, aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Oh, secepat itu kah Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang melangkah pergi.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ibu, aku juga berangkat." Ucap Sakura yang buru-buru memakan rotinya dan langsung meminum susunya.

"Oh iya, Hati-hati." Ucap Mikoto melihat kedua remaja yang pergi ke sekolah.

'Senangnya jika Sakura sudah mulai berubah, terima kasih Sasuke.' Batin Mikoto tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai akrab.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke dan berhenti untuk mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, Sakura tahu kalau yang dia lakukan salah. Seharusnya dia bersikap angkuh seperti dulu, tapi bagaimana kalau takdir memang memaksanya untuk itu?

Sasuke turun dari mobil, seperti biasa Sasuke terlebih turun di belakang sekolah dan sengaja berjalan agar tak ketahuan oleh setiap siswa, terutama fans girlingnya yang akan membuat masalah kelak jika mereka tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat bersama.

Saat mobil berjalan lagi menuju sekolah, terlihat Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya, Sakura terlihat seperti sedang membaca pesan. Pesan itu dari ayahnya.

'Ayah lagi?' batin Sakura,

_To : Sakura_

_Title : -_

_20/03/13_

_Sakura, ayah harap kau mengerti ayah lagi. Ubahlah sikapmu itu terhadap keluarga mereka, ayah sudah dengar dari paman Teuchi hari-hari ini kau sudah sedikit akrab dengannya, tapi cobalah untuk tidak berlebihan. Ayah takut membuat mereka menjadi curiga, karena itu ayah harap kau bisa bersikap biasa saja agar rahasia ini tetap terjaga. Jika mereka tahu, kau akan tahu akibatnya bukan?_

_Ayah._

Seperti itulah isi pesan ayah Sakura yang baru saja dibacanya, Sakura yang membacanya hanya diam dan menutup ponselnya kembali, memandang pemandangan dari kaca mobil yang di kendarai paman Teuchi.

Paman Teuchi juga sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, ini semua sudah perintah dari sang majikan. Dari dulu tidak ada yang berani dengan Kizashi kecuali Sakura, Sakura sendiri merasa takut dan tertekan oleh ayahnya yang dia bisa lakukan adalah hanya menuruti perintah ayahnya.

Karena melarikan diri atau bunuh diri juga tidak bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan bukan?

'Perintah lagi, semenjak keluarga mereka datang aku selalu di perintah layaknya budak bukan anak.' Batin Sakura.

Paman Teuchi sekilas melihat Sakura yang selalu merenung setelah Sasuke turun dari mobil. Bahkan mobil sudah berhenti saja, Sakura masih belum menyadarinya.

'Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika mereka mengetahui rahasia ini ya? Apa semua akan hancur atau malah semakin membaik?' batin Sakura lagi.

"Nona muda Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Ucap paman Teuchi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Iya." Ucap Sakura yang lekas turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke kelas.

Paman Teuchi pergi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat, bukan menuju ke rumah bagaikan istana milik clan Haruno itu, melaikan ke rumah sederhana yang selalu paman Teuchi kunjungi hanya sekedar menengok kondisi teman lama, nenek Chiyo.

Ya, paman Teuchi selalu membantu keuangan nenek Chiyo yang hampir 3 tahun sudah tidak bekerja di rumah milik Haruno itu, dan paman Teuchi tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi nenek Chiyo.

Paman Teuchi melangkah menuju pintu rumah sederhana itu, dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok'

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok nenek tua yang berumur lebih dari 60an yang masih terlihat sehat.

"Kembali kesini lagi kah Teuchi? Apa kau tidak bosan?" ucap nenek Chiyo dengan wajah tersenyum melihat paman Teuchi yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hm, iya seperti biasa ka Chiyo, Sasori bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya paman Teuchi dengan asal duduk di bangku rumah tersebut.

"Um, Sasori baik. Tapi, sepertinya aku akan mengirimnya ke Suna setelah lulus SMA nanti, Teuchi." Ucap nenek Chiyo yang ikut duduk di depan paman Teuchi.

"Ke Suna? Ka Chiyo kan tahu itu sangat jauh? Kenapa kau akan mengirimnya ke Suna?" tanya paman Teuchi yang kaget mendengar nenek Chiyo.

"Um, hanya saja kalau disini aku sudah tidak mampu membiayai sekolahnya nanti. Konoha sangatlah mahal, sama halnya dengan Tokyo. Bahkan ini hampir perbatasan dengan Tokyo, jadi biaya Konoha juga hampir menyamai dengan kota Tokyo. Karena itu, aku ingin mengirimnya ke Suna," ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Masalah uang, aku yang akan membiayai Sasori ka Chiyo. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan itu," ucap paman Teuchi.

"Um, tidak Teuchi. Aku sudah bergantung padamu sejak 3 tahun lalu, kau seharusnya bisa menggunakan uangmu itu untuk keperluanmu sendiri, bukan untuk membiayai keluargaku." Ucap nenek Chiyo membenarkan.

"Kau tahu kan ka Chiyo, aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi, gajiku terbilang banyak jika hanya aku yang menikmatinya. Lagi pula umurku sebentar lagi hampi 50 tahun, jika adopsi bayi aku tidak akan bisa, karena aku masih bekerja di keluarga Haruno. Jadi aku-" ucapan paman Teuchi terpotong.

"Sudahlah Teuchi, jika itu maumu silahkan saja. Tapi keputusanku untuk mengirim Sasori sudah bulat, dia juga harus merasakan kota lahirnya yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Hm, baiklah ka Chiyo." Ucap paman Teuchi menunduk. Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum melihat paman Teuchi yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya.

* * *

Di sekolah, baru saja menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas, Sakura sudah di terpa banyak siswa yang memburunya.

"Sakura, apa kau anak dari pengusaha Kizashi itu?"

"Sakura, kau anak bangsawan?"

"Apa benar Kizashi itu ayahmu?"

"Kenapa kau menutupi diri sebagai anak bangsawan, Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita pada kami?"

Seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dari teman sekelas Sakura, perempuan maupun laki-laki semua penasaran dengan keberadaan Sakura yang merupakan anak dari bangsawan Kizashi.

'Ke-kenapa mereka tahu?' batin Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"NE, SAKURA! CERITAKANLAH PADA KAMI." Ucap Siswa-siswi yang berkerumuh di sekeliling Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"DIAAAMM!" teriak Sakura yang terbilang bukan teriakan.

"Kyaaa Sakuraaaa~!" ucap mereka lagi yang makin heboh. Sakura bingung dengan situasi ini, dia tidak terbiasa dengan di kerubungi oleh banyak teman.

"Sakura?" suara merdu milik gadis layaknya barbie ini sampai di telinga gadis pink yang tengah di kerubungi banyak orang.

"I-ino, tolong aku." Ucap Sakura dengan satu tangan yang coba meraih Ino.

"Eh?" Ino merasa bingung dengan situasi ini.

"EEHHHH?! Bababa – gaga – ii – mana bisa mereka mengetahuinya Sakura?!" tanya Ino yang tersontak kaget mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru saja datang keadaan mereka sudah seperti itu ditambah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang entah mereka tahu darimana." Ucap Sakura menyentuh dahinya.

"Bukankah hanya aku dan Hinata saja yang tahu? Apa kau cerita ke orang lain lagi Sakura?" tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura berfikir.

"Setahuku aku tidak pernah cerita kepada orang lain," ucap Sakura.

"Lalu mereka bag-"

"AAH!" suara Sakura sedikit meninggi mengingat sesuatu.

"A-apa, forehead?" tanya Ino kebingungan melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura memegang kedua tangan Ino.

"Ah!" ucap Ino mengingat nama itu juga.

Ya, Sasuke lah yang tahu selain Ino dan Hinata, karena Sasuke yang tinggal di rumahnya. Dan tak mungkin Sasuke comel kalau bukan teman si baka pirang itu bukan yang membocorkannya?

"Apa ada gadis yang bernama Sakura disini?" tanya seseorang berambut merah yang dari minggu lalu mencari tahu keberadaan di pinky Sakura.

"Um, ada. Itu," ucap seseorang menunjuk kearah Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Hei! Sakura!" panggil Sasori yang melihat Sakura sedang duduk di pojok jendela.

'Akhirnya ketemu juga' batin Sasori.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasori jatoh tak elit.

"HEI KAU!" ucap Sasori kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang berteriak ke arah Sasori dan membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, dasar orang itu. Keluarlah bersamaku, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Sasori dengan tampang elitnya.

"Hah? Tidak mau." Ucap Sakura acuh.

"Kh! Sakura!" ucap Sasori geram.

"Iya, iya. Ino, aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Sakura melangkah keluar dengan Sasori.

"Ke atap saja." Lanjut Sakura yang mendahului jalan Sasori.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang duluan meminta, kenapa dia yang mengatur?' Batin Sasori.

"Hei, kau bersalah padaku tahu!" ucap Sasori yang sudah berada di atap Sekolah.

"Berhutang? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Ya, jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau menabrakku membuat- khm- celanaku sobek." Ucap Sasori dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

"Ukm, ha ha ha ha. Oh," ucap Sakura dengan stoicnya.

"Akh? Kau ini manusia atau tidak sih!" ucap Sasori dengan geram.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Meminta maaf?" tanya Sakura to the point.

Terlihat Sasori yang sedang menyeringai kemenangan,

"Kau harus mentraktirku selama seminggu." Ucap Sasori berdecak pinggang.

"Tak masalah." Ucap Sakura dengan mudah dan langsung melangkah ke pintu atap.

"EH! Tunggu, kau yakin?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

"Um, ya. Aku akan mentraktirmu selama seminggu, itu saja kan?" ucap Sakura melihat kearah Sasori.

"Ah, um." Ucap Sasori yang kebingungan.

"Yasudah, ku terima." Ucap Sakura yang langsung keluar pintu.

Disamping itu Sasori tersenyum, lama-lama menjadi tertawa dan kesenangan.

"YEEAAH! Akhirnya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan si Cherry itu! Dan selama seminggu harus ku manfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin." Ucap Sasori kegirangan dengan wajah yang memblushing seketika.

Tak di sangka di balik tembok atap, ada sosok pria tampan dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan rambut emonya bercampur mata onyx andalannya tengah terdiam. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan Sasori.

Sasuke merasa biasa saja, tak ada yang perlu dilakukannya bukan?

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di kamar mereka masing-masing dan menunggu kedua orang tua mereka untuk pulang.

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan orang tua yang selalu pulang malam pun langsung memejamkan mata di kasurnya memikirkan rahasianya terhadap ayahnya. Rahasia besar keluarga Uchiha, kematian sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang di sebabkan oleh mereka.

Jam 23.45

Sasuke berniat untuk mengambil air putih untuk di minum,

"Sasuke?" suara lembut yang di kenalnya itu membuatnya menoleh kan kepala.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Kau belum tidur? Mau apa kau jam segini masih berkeliaran?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

'Be-berkeliaran?' batin Sasuke.

"Aku mau minum, kau sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya balik Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

"Hn, tidak. Aku selalu seperti ini," balas Sakura membuat mereka dalam keadaan ini sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"Hn." Ucapnya.

Mereka terdiam di meja makan dengan secangkir minum, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Sungguh dia tak mengerti dengan sosok gadis di depannya ini, hal apa yang ada dalam diri gadis berambut soft pink ini, kadang sifatnya berubah tak beraturan.

Sasuke sungguh ingin mengetahui Sakura lebih dalam, di lihat Sakura yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil dari Sasuke seperti seakan tubuh Sakura ini begitu rapuh jika di sentuh. Dan wajah yang kadang selalu berubah ekspresi membuat semua orang tidak bisa mengerti dengannya.

"Kau- tidak ngantuk?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak sedikit.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali keatas terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sakura hanya diam di meja makan tak bergerak lagi, dia melamun sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Sampai Sakura terlelap, saat Sasuke menyadarinnya karena mencoba melihat kondisi Sakura yang tak kunjung naik ke atas.

Ya, mungkin Sasuke menunggunya di lantai atas. Mungkin.

"Hn, apa ini selalu menjadi kebiasaannya?" Sasuke mengendus pasrah melihat Sakura sedang tertidur.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style, dengan perlahan dia meraih kaki dan punggung itu agar terangkat.

'ini lumayan enteng untuk gadis seumurannya.' Batin Sasuke.

Sebelum berjalan Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

'Cantik juga ya.' Lanjut batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, dan sampai di atas tangga, Sasuke mendengar suara pintu terbuka setelah itu terdengar suara kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kizashi, sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal disini." Ucap Mikoto.

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya Mikoto, aku yang akan mencarinya." Ucap Kizashi,

"Tapi- bagaimana?" lanjut Mikoto.

"Aku akan menyuruh pegawaiku menyelidiki Itachi, jadi akan mudah jika pegawaiku mencarinya. Kau disini hanya tinggal menunggu hasil saja Mikoto," ucap Kizashi.

"Kau tidak perlu baik seperti itu, Kizashi. Aku masih bisa sendiri, aku hanya meminta menjaga Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar percakapan itu.

"Aku baik karena kau istriku, Mikoto." Ucap Kizashi lagi.

"Ya, tapi kita hanya suami-istri dalam surat kontak. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu baik, menjaga Sasuke saja itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Mikoto yang membuat Sasuke tak kalah kaget lagi dari sebelumnya.

Ucapan Mikoto itu membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya melakukan itu?

'Surat kontrak? Ha?' batin Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang melotot kaget. Detik kemudian wajah Sasuke berubah hangat menatap Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

'Bagaimana jika Sakura tahu akan hal ini?' lanjut batin Sasuke.

_Beriringnya waktu semua akan terungkap bukan? Hanya saja takdir selalu mempermainkan kita._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yoshaa! gomen minna keterlambatan rai di fict selanjutnya ;;;;;

rumah rai kebanjiran dan lampu mati 3 hari jadi gak bisa publish u,u

dan ini chapter selanjutnya XD gomen yang udah nunggu lama :D

RnR minna ~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : Typo, OOC *maybe , Alur kecepetan walaupun sudah di bikin lambat sekalipun, aneh maybe, dll.

RaihanSofyan

Mempersembahkan

Letter's

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Normal POV

"Kizashi, sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal disini." Ucap Mikoto.

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya Mikoto, aku yang akan mencarinya." Ucap Kizashi,

"Tapi- bagaimana?" lanjut Mikoto.

"Aku akan menyuruh pegawaiku menyelidiki Itachi, jadi akan mudah jika pegawaiku mencarinya. Kau disini hanya tinggal menunggu hasil saja Mikoto," ucap Kizashi.

"Kau tidak perlu baik seperti itu, Kizashi. Aku masih bisa sendiri, aku hanya meminta menjaga Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar percakapan itu.

"Aku baik karena kau istriku, Mikoto." Ucap Kizashi lagi.

"Ya, tapi kita hanya suami-istri dalam surat kontak. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu baik, menjaga Sasuke saja itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Mikoto yang membuat Sasuke tak kalah kaget lagi dari sebelumnya.

Ucapan Mikoto itu membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya melakukan itu?

'Surat kontrak? Ha?' batin Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang melotot kaget. Detik kemudian wajah Sasuke berubah hangat menatap Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

'Bagaimana jika Sakura tahu akan hal ini?' lanjut batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di kasurnya menatapnya dalam, tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya Sakura.

"Hei Sakura," ucap Sasuke sekilas.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, detik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan tertawa sekilas dengan memegang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Hm, ha ha. Kenapa jadi serumit ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sakura menuju kamarnya, raut wajahnya tak bisa di tebak seperti biasa. Dia sudah tidak melihat orang tuanya yang tadi baru datang, mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

'Sungguh menyebalkan.' Batin Sasuke melihat kearah bawah sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Cih." Decihnya lagi menundukkan wajahnya.

Sampai di depan kamarnya, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menutupnya dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik pada tengah malam ini.

Merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, Sasuke sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya agar bisa menenangkan diri. Dia sudah tak habis fikir dengan ibunya yang berani membohonginya, ini sudah bukan kebohongan kecil lagi menurut Sasuke.

'Pernikahan apa? Dengan beralasan surat kontrak? Untuk apa mereka melakukan semua ini? Demi aku? Jangan bercanda!' batin Sasuke.

Mikoto tak sebodoh itu menerima pernikahan yang beralasan surat kontrak hanya untuk biaya hidup Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia akan berfikir matang-matang jika itu memang memaksanya.

Tapi apa yang membuat Mikoto untuk menerima pernikahan ini? Sasuke menggeram tak habis fikir, dia sudah bingung dengan keluarga Haruno ini terutama pada Sakura, dan sekarang dia dikejutkan lagi oleh ibunya yang berkata kalau ibunya dan ayah barunya itu menikah dengan surat kontrak.

'Bukankah itu mereka tidak benar-benar menikah? Lalu mengapa mereka tidur bersama? Berarti aku dengan Sakura tidak benar menjadi adik kakak?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak kaget mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Sakura padanya saat itu.

_"Kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanya Sakura yang masih memfokuskan tatapannya di bekalnya._

_"Hn, tidak tahu. Tapi- bukannya kau yang bilang ak-" ucap Sasuke terpotong Sakura._

_"Saudara?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil membuka bungkus makanannya._

_"Hn," ucap Sasuke melihat Sakura._

_"Kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku? Kenapa kau tak berfikir kalau aku-" ucap Sakura yang sekarang di potong oleh Sasuke._

_"Bohong?" tanya Sasuke._

'Apa dia selama ini mengetahuinya?' batin Sasuke lagi. Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

"Akh! Aku tak tahu." Ucap Sasuke langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk terlelap. Dia sudah sulit mencerna apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi disini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, Sakura sungguh bingung dengan sikap Sasuke tadi pagi.

Flashback

_"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke._

_"Oh, sekarang Sakura sudah jauh berbeda ya." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum dengan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas Sakura._

_"Hum," ucap Sakura singkat, Sakura menengok ke arah samping, melihat Sasuke yang melihat kedua orang tua mereka dengan tatapan dalam dan mengintimidasi._

_Melihat ekspresi itu Sakura kaget, dan detik berikutnya dia menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke yang mengintimidasi kedua orang tua mereka._

_'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Sakura._

_Sakura mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai strowberry kesukaanya._

_"Sakura, apa hari ini kau akan ke makam ibumu?" tanya Kizashi to the point membuat suasana di ruang makan mereka menjadi hening seketika._

_"Ah, hn." Ucap Sakura yang sempat tersentak dengan ucapan ayahnya itu._

_'Ah~ selalu saja membicarakan hal penting di saat tidak tepat.' Batin Sakura dengan menunduk._

_Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, dia merasa sedang di pandang oleh orang disampingnya ini. Saat Sakura ingin menolehkan wajahnya, terlihat Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya juga._

_"Kau tak boleh kesana untuk bulan ini." Ucap Kizashi yang membuat Sakura kaget dan menjatuhkan pisau yang sedari tadi dia pegang untuk mengoleskan rotinya ke atas meja._

_"Apa?! Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya._

_"Kau sudah mempunyai ibu baru Sakura, belajarlah untuk terbiasa dengan ibu barumu dan saat itu jika kau sudah terbiasa, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk mendatangi makam ibumu." Ucap Kizashi dengan cueknya._

_'Ke-kenapa ayah jadi berubah seperti ini?! Ayah sudah gila!' batin Sakura._

_"Tidak! Aku akan tetap ke makam ibu apapun caranya, jika ayah tetap dengan pendirian ayah. Aku tidak akan pulang kerumah!" balas Sakura yang merasakan betapa tidak adilnya sikap ayahnya saat ini dan berdiri dari bangkunya._

_"Ah, jika kau berbicara seperti ini aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk bersekolah lagi." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Apa-apaan ayah ini? Kenapa ayah jadi melarangku seperti ini?!" ucap Sakura yang mulai menggeram._

_"Aku mendengar dari temanmu Hinata dan Ino kalau kau pernah dibully disekolah." Ucap Kizashi._

_"I-itu memang benar. Tapi aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri ayah," ucap Sakura lagi._

_"APA YANG KAU BISA SELESAIKAN SAKURA?! KAU ITU MASIH MUDA!" geram Kizashi yang akhirnya keluar karena kekesalannya._

_Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang membentaknya, Sakura teringat dengan kejadian 6 tahun lalu, ayahnya membentak ibunya. Sakura menunduk untuk menutup kesedihannya kali ini, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar._

_"Te-tenanglah Kizashi, jangan emosi seperti ini. Tenangkanlah sikapmu." Ucap Mikoto memegang pundak Kizashi._

_"Ah, dengar Sakura yang ayah lakukan ini demi mu. Turuti saja," ucap Kizashi memakan sarapannya lagi._

_Sakura terisak dengan pelan namun masih tetap terdengar dengan yang lain._

_"Aku selesai makan, terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat ayah dan anak yang sedang bertengkar._

_Sasuke bangun dari kursinya memandang Sakura sekilas._

_"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke berjalan sebentar menjauhi ruang makan._

_"Hati-hati Sasuke," ucap Mikoto._

_Sasuke berhenti di belakang Sakura menoleh ke arah Sakura melihat punggung mungil sang gadis yang sedang terisak menunduk._

_Tak tinggal diam, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengambil tas Sakura yang berada di samping kursinya._

_"Kami berangkat." Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan menarik tangan Sakura, Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan._

_Dulu Sasuke tak seperti ini, dia selalu cuek tak mementingkan urusan orang. Tak berani ikut campur, tapi kenapa saat melihat Sakura sedang terisak karena ulah ayahnya dia malah menjadi Sasuke yang perhatian._

_Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat punggung Sasuke yang sedang menariknya. Tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas akhirnya dia pakai untuk mengusap air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya._

_'Terima kasih Sasuke.' Batin Sakura yang kembali menunduk._

Flashback off

Sakura duduk di kursinya di kelas, melihat langit-langit dari kaca di sebelahnya. Sakura merasa kalau sikap Sasuke tadi tidak bisa di percaya, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa deg-degan dengan sikap seorang pria terhadapnya.

Sakura memegang dadanya dan meremas baju sekolanya, wajahnya memerah seketika mengingat sikap Sasuke yang sungguh di luar dugaan.

'A-ada apa ini?' batin Sakura.

"FORE~HEAD~" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan dikuncir ponytailnya, membuat Sakura melihat kearahnya.

"Ah?" ucap Ino lagi yang melihat Sakura.

"A-ada apa pig?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat tingkah Ino.

"AH! FOREHEAD WAJAHMU MEMERAAAAHHHH!" teriaknya membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas ini menutup kuping, termaksud Sakura.

"Kau Sakit, kau harus ke UKS Sakura, ayo aku antarkan." Ucap Ino yang panik dengan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak Sakit," ucap Sakura menahan tubuhnya tetap duduk di bangku nya.

"Ta-tapi wajahmu memerah forehead!" ucap Ino, tak dapat reaksi dari Sakura. Ino akhirnya memegang jidat lebar Sakura itu.

"Hmm.. ya kau memang tidak panas." Ucap Ino lagi.

"Kan sudah ku bilang Ino, kau sungguh berlebihan." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ino.

"Aku- hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, Ah!" ucap Ino membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hei forehead, kau sedang memikirkan seorang pria ya?" ucap Ino yang ekspresinya dibilang sungguh 'menyebalkan' itu dekat-dekat wajah Sakura.

"INO! Tak perlu berwajah seperti itu, sungguh wajahmu membuatku jijik!" ucap Sakura mendorong wajah Ino dengan pelan.

"Benar dugaanku! Hei hei, ceritakanlah padaku forehead! Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ti-tidak! Kau salah Ino!" ucap Sakura.

"Bohong." Ucap Ino yang membuat empat siku Sakura muncul di dahinya.

"Tidak aku tidak bohong," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya seseorang kepada Sakura dan Ino yang sedang adu mulut itu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa Hinata!" "Dia jatuh cinta Hinata!" ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Heh?" Hinata bingung dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Ino!" Ucap Sakura.

"Ha ha, tak perlu berwajah merah seperti itu Forehead." Ucap Ino dengan polosnya.

"Ano, Sakura." Hinata berjalan lagi yang tadi sempat terhenti karena ulah teman-teman mereka.

"Hn? Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu, Sasori-senpai mencarimu." Ucap Hinata menunjuk ke depan pintu tempat Sasori berada.

"SASORI-SENPAI?!" Ino kaget mendengarnya.

"Hn, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan." Ucap Hinata.

"Sasori lagi kah." Ucap Sakura malas.

"Jangan – jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Sasori – senpai ya, Sakura?" ucap Ino dengan ekspresi memincingkan matanya dan melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tidak, aku saja baru mengenalnya Pig. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura yang melangkah menuju Sasori.

"Lalu, dia sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa ya? Apa kau tahu Hinata?" tanya Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak, Ino." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura berjalan menuju Sasori, dengan malas Sakura menemuinya.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Langsung saja, kau masih ingat janji kita kan, HA RU NO SA KU RA" ucap Sasori mengucapkan nama Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Hn, sepertinya tidak." Ucap Sakura dengan entengnya.

"Ha! Kau! Khm, kau berhutang padaku. Yang kemarin di atap sekolah itu HARUNO." Ucap Sasori.

"Oh, lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Lalu?! Hei kau ini." Ucap Sasori geram.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku pulang." Ucap Sasori menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"Hn.. maaf, aku tidak bisa. Permisi," ucap Sakura meninggalkan Sasori.

"Hei! Haruno! Uhh.." geram Sasori.

'Anak ini sungguh susah sekali, khm. Tak apa, aku yakin pasti dia akan menjadi milikku.' Batin Sasori menyeringai.

"Baiklah, saat pulang nanti kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku Haruno." Ucap Sasori yang membuat isi kelas Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Hu~" ucap semua siswa melihat ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura bersemu merah.

'Apa-apaan dia itu, uhh.' Batin Sakura.

"Khm, Forehead! Benarkan kataku!" ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino, sudah ku bilang bukan dia." Ucap Sakura masih berwajah merah.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Dia Sa-" ucap Sakura langsung menutup bibirnya.

"Sa?" kedua temannya bingung melihat Sakura.

"Sasori?!" atau "Sasuke-kun?" tanya kedua temannya lagi dengan jawaban berbeda.

"Eh~!?" ucap semua anak di kelas Sakura ini. Kedua teman Sakura ini memang suka membuat keributan di kelasnya.

"Huh~" desah Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Ini sudah waktunya jam pulang.

Sakura bingung harus ke makam ibunya atau pulang ke rumah, jika dia ke makam ibunya pasti dia tidak akan di izinkan keluar rumah lagi. Jika dia pulang ke rumah, dia tidak akan bisa ke makam ibu yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Sungguh pilihan yang sangat rumit untuk di pilih, jika dia lebih mementingkan ke makam ibunya, dia akan lari kemana? Disini dia tidak mempunyai kenalan, ke rumah Ino? Pasti ayah akan menemukannya, ke rumah Hinata? Pasti ayah juga akan menemukannya, ayah Hinata itu adalah teman kerja ayahnya Sakura.

"Hei." Ucap seseorang yang memiliki suara baritone-nya.

"Hn? Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh kearah suara berasal.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menyadari ini sudah bukan di depan Sekolah lagi.

"Ha~! Kenapa aku bisa disini." Ucap Sakura melihat ke kiri ke kanan.

"Apa kau- tetap akan ke makam ibumu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura tertunduk.

"Kurasa tidak." Ucap Sakura yang melangkah kearah Sekolah lagi.

Namun Sasuke menarin tangan Sakura lagi membuat Sakura menjadi bersemu merah untuk kedua kalinya karena sikap Sasuke yang berubah saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Sa-"

"Ku antar saja, tak perlu takut." Ucap Sasuke menarik Sakura ke halte pemberhentian bis.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan hangat dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura menunduk, Sasuke yang mendengarnya akhirnya tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki bis menuju tempat pemakaman, Sakura pun menulis pesan kepada paman Teuchi untuk menyembuyikan rahasia ini dari ayahnya.

Sakura sangat senang bisa ke makam ibunya, sudah sebulan lalu terakhir dia mengunjungi makam ibunya, awalnya dia takut dengan ancaman ayahnya. Tapi Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura agar tak takut dan tetap tenang.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" desah Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Jika ayah tahu kita ke makam ibuku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura menunduk sambil memegang handphonenya.

"Katakan saja dengan jujur kalau kita ke makam ibumu." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Jujur kah?" desah kecil Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

'Jujur ya, selama ini memang aku selalu berbohong pada ayah.' Batin Sakura.

"Apa-" ucapan Sakura terhenti sebentar.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau pernah berbohong pada ayah atau ibumu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hm.. pernah." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kau berbohong tentang apa?" tanya Sakura yang menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Saat itu ayahku masih hidup, aku berbohong kalau aku akan kabur dari rumah saat ayahku selalu lembur dan jarang pulang." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"Malam itu aku menelepon ayahku dan memarahinya, sebenarnya aku ini bodoh atau apa ya. Ayahku bekerja keras demi ku dan keluarga, tapi aku malah menuntutnya agar tidak bekerja keras dan cepat – cepat pulang." Ucap Sasuke lagi, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada seseorang yang bahkan sahabatnya kuningnya itu tak mengetahuinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi yang penasaran.

"Saat itu pukul 11 malam aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ayahku kecelakaan, dia meninggal dengan seseorang yang di tabraknya." Ucap Sasuke lagi menundukkan wajahnya.

'Kau tahu Sasuke? Yang menyebabkan ayahmu meninggal adalah ibuku.' Batin Sakura menatap sendu ke Sasuke.

"Ibu menangis begitu pun Itachi, padahal aku menyuruh ayah cepat pulang demi ibu dan Itachi, tapi aku malah menambah kesedihan mereka." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf Sasuke, telah membuatmu menceritakan hal yang membuatmu bersedih lagi." Ucap Sakura menunduk juga.

"Hn, itu sudah lama sekali sejak aku masih SD dan saat itu aku masih nakal dan cerewet. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu," ucap Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sakura.

"Kalau ibumu- apa yang membuatnya meninggal?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya juga tak apa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibuku meninggal karena ayahku." Ucap Sakura, kali ini Sasuke yang kaget.

"Ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, mereka bertengkar hebat saat aku berumur 11 tahun, ayahku mabuk sehingga mencengkram leher ibuku. Ayah sedang depresi berat saat itu," ucap Sakura.

"Jadi karena itu ibumu meninggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, ibu meninggal di tangan ayah." Ucap Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke.

"Tak apa, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum membuat Sasuke terdiam memandangi senyuman Sakura.

'Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena telah berbohong, Sasuke.' Batin Sakura.

"Apa karena itu kau begitu membenci ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak. Aku tak membenci ayahku, Cuma hanya saja aku tidak menyukai ayah lebih dari apapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Sasuke.

'Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui ayahnya telah berbohong telah menikah kontrak dengan ibuku? Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu tentang hal itu?' batin Sasuke.

"Kita berhenti di halte mana?" lanjut Sasuke yang melihat keluar jendela.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai," ucap Sakura.

"Makam ibumu cukup jauh dari rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, ini karena ayah." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam keheningan lagi, tapi mereka secara tak langsung sudah mengungkapkan isi hati mereka dan mulai sedikit akrab.

"Kau ini- sikapmu itu memang kadang berubah atau aneh?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop.

"Aneh? Hei, aku tak aneh. Hanya saja aku sedikit tak suka keberisikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, banyak orang yang menyukaimu dan membelamu. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama aku sudah dijauhi orang – orang disekitar, hanya Ino dan Hinata teman sepermainanku yang mau menjadi temanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Mereka bahkan membuang mimpi mereka untuk masuk ke sekolah elit, demi satu sekolah denganku." Lanjut Sakura dengan memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Berarti kau juga beruntung, orang di sekitarku hanya berteman padaku karena aku pintar, dan para gadis hanya mengerubungiku untuk hiburan mereka semata." Ucap Sasuke merebahkan diri ke bangku nya.

"Hn," balas Sakura.

"Hanya dobe lah yang ku anggap teman." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, Naruto itu memang bodoh dari kecil. Aku berteman dengannya sejak masih tk, dia selalu mengikutiku. Tapi aku sungguh senang karena dia selalu membuatku tertawa," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hn, Naruto juga selalu membuatku tertawa." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia sangat baik padaku." Lanjut Sakura.

"Hn, memang." Balas Sasuke.

"Oh, itu haltenya. Kita turun disini," ucap Sakura.

"Paman, kami berhenti di depan." Lanjut Sakura dengan memencet bel berhenti pada bis itu.

"Baiklah," ucap paman bis.

"Ayo, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju pintu bis.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke lagi dengan tersenyum, andai saja Sakura melihat senyuman itu pasti wajahnya sudah merona kembali.

Mereka turun dari bis itu dan berjalan sedikit menuju bukit diatas, *note* dalam adat jepang seseorang yang sudah meninggal akan terlebih dahulu dibakar tetapi tak sampai gosong, mereka akan membuka tulang jari yang mudah terbakar dan menjadi abu.

Mayatnya akan dikubur di dataran yang tinggi jauh dari lintasan jalan raya, lebih tepatnya yang banyak pepohonannya. Lalu abunya akan disimpan untuk keluarga yang di tinggalkan. *note finish*

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju bukit tempat ibu Sakura di makamkan, sampai di depan makam ibu Sakura.

'Ibu, Sakura datang lagi. Disampingku ini, Sasuke. Saudara tiriku ibu, ayah sudah menikah lagi. Tapi keluarga mereka sangat baik kepadaku bu, ibu masih ingat saat kecelakaan 6 tahun lalu? Ayahnya lah yang ibu tabrak. Jadi ayah menikahkan istrinya demi bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya.' Batin Sakura.

'Ibu apa kabar disana? Semoga kau bahagia disana bu, disini Sakura juga akan berusaha bahagia demi ibu. Sakura ingin sekali bertemu ibu lagi, memelukmu seperti dulu.' Lanjut batin Sakura.

'Bulan depan aku akan kesini lagi, terima kasih bu.' Batin Sakura lagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura membaca doa yang entah apa isinya dan menaruh setangkai bunga di depan nisan ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sudah mau mengantarku ke makam ibuku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya, selalu saja jika Sakura tersenyum Sasuke akan diam memandanginya.

Truut Truut

Telepon Sakura berdering menandakan seseorang sedang meneleponnya.

"Ayah menelepon." Ucap Sakura dan detik berikutnya menangkat panggilan ayahnya.

"Halo ayah?" ucap Sakura sedikit gugup.

_"Kau sedang berada di makam ibumu kan? Pulang atau ayah tak akan memberi izin padamu untuk keluar rumah lagi." Balas Kizashi._

"Tidak ayah, aku hanya sekedar jalan – jalan bersama temanku." Ucap Sakura berbohong.

_"Ayah tahu, karena tadi pagi handphone paman Teuchi ayah yang pegang. Kau memberi pesan kepadanya untuk merahasiakan ini kan?" balas Kizashi lagi._

"Tapi ayah-" ucap Sakura lagi yang berwajah sedih.

_"Cepat pulang SAKURA!" teriak Kizashi di telepon._

Sakura menangis dalam diam, Handphonenya sengaja dia jauhkan agar tak mendengar ayahnya yang sedang marah padanya.

Sakura memang tak menyukai ayahnya, tapi dia lemah jika ayahnya sudah marah dengannya. Dia selalu meningat kejadian 6 tahun lalu yang membuatnya seakan – akan trauma pada amarah sang ayah.

Sasuke melihatnya langsung bersedu melihat Sakura menangis, dia sungguh rapuh walaupun diluarnya dia terlihat sangat kuat.

"Sasuke, hiks. Ku mohon bawa aku kemanapun, aku tak ingin tinggal bersama ayah lagi, hiks. Aku sudah tak kuat jika terus di tekan oleh ayah, hiks. Ku mohon, Sasuke. Hiks," ucap Sakura di tangisannya.

"Sakura.." pertama kalinya dia menyebut nama sang gadis pink ini. Sasuke seperti merasakan bahwa dia yang berada di posisi Sakura.

Isakan suara tangisan Sakura begitu membuat Sasuke tak bisa berdiam diri. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Sakura, Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura yang hampir kehilangan sejak.

Sakura merasakan Sasuke yang terlalu dekat langsung menoleh keatas melihat wajah Sasuke, detik berikutnya Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menghapus jejak mereka dengan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Sakura.

Sakura kaget merasakan ciuman pertamanya telah direbut oleh Sasuke, Sakura diam sesaat karena tak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat Sasuke melumatnya dengan pelan, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya mengikuti ciuman Sasuke.

Sakura membalas ciuman pertamanya itu dengan Sasuke, dengan refleks tangan Sakura memegang pinggang Sasuke setelah menjatuhkan handphonenya.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut membagi perasaannya. Ini sungguh salah bagi Sakura karena mereka adalah saudara tiri sekarang, tapi bagi Sasuke saudara tiri itu tak akan membuatnya berhenti melakukan ini.

_Mereka mulai membagi cinta satu sama lain walau mereka tak mengetahui kenyataannya masing – masing. Bagaimana jika kedua orang tua mereka mengetahui tentang hal ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

uwahhhhhh! akhirnya selesai jugaa XD

gomen yang sudah menunggu lama karena rai lagi sibuk sama KTI rai :''

gomen kalau banyak typo-nya karena selesai bikin langsung rai post biar gak lama - lama lagi ^^

nah segini dulu yah semoga sukaa :D

untuk yang nunggu2 kapan SasoSaku-nya, ntar rai bikin di next chapter :D

Rai juga bakal bikin kalau Saku bakal tahu kalau saso itu cucunya nenek Chiyo.

jadi tunggu terus dan keep Review yaahh ^^

baca juga fanfic terbaru rai yah Dark Kingdome (rate M) dan A more pain (rate t) #promoseh

sekian dari rai ~!

RnR minna? ^^

Yosh! ganbatte!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : Typo, OOC *maybe , Alur kecepetan walaupun sudah di bikin lambat sekalipun, aneh maybe, dll.

RaihanSofyan

Mempersembahkan

Letter's

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Normal POV

"Sakura.." pertama kalinya dia menyebut nama sang gadis pink ini. Sasuke seperti merasakan bahwa dia yang berada di posisi Sakura.

Isakan suara tangisan Sakura begitu membuat Sasuke tak bisa berdiam diri. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Sakura, Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura yang hampir kehilangan sejak.

Sakura merasakan Sasuke yang terlalu dekat langsung menoleh keatas melihat wajah Sasuke, detik berikutnya Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menghapus jejak mereka dengan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Sakura.

Sakura kaget merasakan ciuman pertamanya telah direbut oleh Sasuke, Sakura diam sesaat karena tak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat Sasuke melumatnya dengan pelan, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya mengikuti ciuman Sasuke.

Sakura membalas ciuman pertamanya itu dengan Sasuke, dengan refleks tangan Sakura memegang pinggang Sasuke setelah menjatuhkan handphonenya.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut membagi perasaannya. Ini sungguh salah bagi Sakura karena mereka adalah saudara tiri sekarang, tapi bagi Sasuke saudara tiri itu tak akan membuatnya berhenti melakukan ini.

Sakura ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka yang sudah terbilang agak lama itu, namun lengan Sakura di arahkan ke belakang pinggang Sasuke, dan Sasuke lebih memajukan bibirnya dan memegang tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura, Sakura yang merasakan ciuman itu begitu lama akhirnya mencoba mendorong Sasuke karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Hahh.. hah.. apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" geram Sakura yang sudah terlepas dari ciuman itu.

"Membuatmu berhenti menangis." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu caranya, kami itu saudara Sasuke!" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat.

"Khm.. Saudara kah?" ucap Sasuke kecil dengan menunduk, detik berikutnya dia mengikuti Sakura dari belakang melihat punggung Sakura yang sepertinya sedang cemberut karena ulah Sasuke barusan.

"Hei," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?!" tanya Sakura yang langsung menengok ke belakang melihat Sasuke.

"Tak perlu marah seperti itu, aku kan hanya menciummu." Ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah, bodoh?! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" ucap Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Sasuke hening mendengar Sakura mengakui itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja?!" ucap Sakura yang mulai geram.

"Yang kau maksud ciuman pertamamu pada pria atau ciuman pertamamu padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar membuat Sakura menganga dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, berisik." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dengan menahan merahnya wajah itu. Sakura berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke dengan mengikuti Sakura berjalan kembali.

'Kenapa malah sekarang aku akrab dengannya?! Uhh.. bahkan ciuman itu?!" batin Sakura yang menunduk malu.

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dengan sedikit dia ingin menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia balik arah lagi untuk menjauhi wajah merahnya di hadapan Sasuke.

'Uhh.. padahal tadi pagi baru saja aku mengagumi sikapnya di depan ayah, sekarang dia malah bertingkah bodoh seperti itu. Argghh' batin Sakura sambil memberantakan rambutnya seakan frustrasi.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura sedikit aneh merasa bingung.

'Apa itu memang ciuman pertamanya ya? hm, aku sungguh beruntung jika itu memang ciuman pertamanya.' Batin Sasuke dengan menyeringai kemenangan.

Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya sebentar untuk melihat Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hei, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dengan berwajah di paksa datar.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke to The point.

"Kau ini, apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan sehingga begitu mudahnya kau menciumku?!" tanya Sakura.

"Memang kenapa? Di dorama banyak sekali adegan yang menampilkan seorang pria mencium wanita yang sedang menangis." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Lalu aku melakukannya seperti di dorama." Lanjut Sasuke..

"Di.. DORAMA?!" ucap Sakura Kaget.

"Hn," ucap Sakura.

"Kau melakukan hal serius seperti itu hanya karena kau mengikuti adegan di dorama?!" tanya Sakura yang tak habis fikir dengan tingkah pura – pura polos berambut raven ini.

"Hn, Do-ra-ma." Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di bagian kata itu.

"Ahh~! Sasuke, itu hanya adegan untuk membuat film dari karangan seseorang, kenapa kau begitu mempercayai adegan itu? La-lalu.. kau mencium.. kau, kenapa aku yang kau cium?!" ucap Sakura dengan emosi.

"Karena kau mudah dicium." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akh." Sweatdrop Sakura mendengar kata singkat yang begitu menjengkelkan yang pernah dia dengar selama ini.

"Kau memang sungguh menyebalkan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura yang melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang jika kau berfikir seperti itu." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Cih, bodoh. Dimana – mana seseorang di panggil menyebalkan akan marah, kau malah berterima kasih." Ucap Sakura yang masih melangkah.

"Karena hanya kau dan dobe yang bilang seperti itu." ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Hm.. dasar." Ucap Sakura yang tidak melihat senyuman itu lagi.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dengan melangkah dengan cepat.

Mereka pulang dengan menggunakan bis lagi, Sakura tidak pernah merasa jika dia bersama dengan Sasuke dia akan melupakan masalah Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain yang sudah mulai akrab baru – baru ini, mereka sudah mulai banyak tersenyum.

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di rumahnya, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, pasti ayahnya akan langsung pulang dengan cepat karena ayahnya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sakura yang kenaikan ibunya tadi sore.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengendap – endap kakinya menuju kamarnya masing – masing, saat melewati tangga Sakura langkah Sakura terhenti kaget melihat ayahnya sudah menunggu di depan tangga.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Sakura." Ucap Kizashi yang berdiri di depan Sakura. Raut wajah Sakura berganti takut karena ayahnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus bicara," ucap Kizashi.

"Tidak ayah, aku hanya menemui ibu." Ucap Sakura dengan mencoba jujur.

"Tidak ada alasan." Ucap datar Kizashi.

"Paman Kizashi, Sakura benar ke makam ibunya. Dia tidak salah, aku yang menyuruhnya menemui makam ibunya, tol-"

"Kau diam saja, Sasuke." Ucap Kizashi memotong ucapan Sasuke yang masih menatap wajah ketakutan Sakura.

"Ini bukan urusanmu," lanjut Kizashi yang melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"A-ayah.." Sakura melangkah satu tangga mundur takut dengan ayahnya.

"Ku bilang kita harus bicara Sakura, ikut ayah ke kamar kerja ayah." Ucap Kizashi.

"Tapi paman Kizashi-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang diam, Sasuke. Ini urusan kami berdua," ucap Kizashi yang melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ikut ayah, Sakura." Lanjut Kizashi yang menarik tangan Sakura yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

'Sakura.. dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Wajah itu, pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti itu.' batin Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk takut melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang terlihat geram itu, dia mengikuti tarikan ayahnya yang membawanya ke kamar kerja milik sang ayah itu.

Sampai di kamar kerja ayahnya, Kizashi memulai perbincangan serius itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak menurut pada ayah? Sudah ayah bilang tadi pagi kau tidak boleh menjenguk makam ibumu bukan?"

"Kenapa.. kenapa ayah selalu seperti ini padaku?" tanya Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura, apa kau sekarang sudah bisa menentang ayahmu?" tanya Kizashi.

"AYAH SELALU MENUNTUTKU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG AYAH KEHENDAKI, TAPI APA AYAH TAHU PERASAANKU BAGAIMANA?" tangisan Sakura dan isi hatinya pun keluar sekarang.

Dia sudah mulai jujur pada ayahnya, itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke saat di bis tadi sore.

_"Sasuke." _

_"Hn?" desah Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura._

_"Jika ayah tahu kita ke makam ibuku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura menunduk sambil memegang handphonenya._

_"Katakan saja dengan jujur kalau kita ke makam ibumu." Ucap Sasuke singkat._

_"Jujur kah?" desah kecil Sakura._

_"Hn." Balas Sasuke._

"Kau berani membentak ayahmu Sakura?!" ucap Kizashi.

"Aku tidak membentak ayah! Tapi ayah harus tahu yang selama ini aku tutupi, ini itu yang ayah suruh sudah aku turuti sebisa ku, tapi untuk tidak ke makam ibu aku tidak bisa ayah. Hanya satu yang ku minta- *Hiks* jangan jauhkan aku pada ibu." Ucap Sakura tersenduh menangis.

Kizashi yang melihatnya sedikit terharu, "Tapi kau sudah mempunyai ibu baru Sakura, ayah hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan kehilangan ibumu. Ayah menyayangimu, kau harus jadi Sakura yang ayah dan ibumu kenal." Ucap Kizashi memegang pundak Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ayah, setiap kali ayah mendorongku melupakan ibu- *Hiks* aku selalu mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu," Ucap Sakura.

"Cobalah kau mendekatkan diri pada mereka agar kau bisa melupakan hal itu, Sakura. Itu sudah lama sekali, 6 tahun itu sudah cukup untuk bisa sedikit melupakan hal buruk dalam dirimu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Hal buruk? Apa maksud ayah dengan hal buruk?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, sudah ayah bilang, jangan selalu mengingat itu salah ayah. Ayah tahu ayah salah, tapi ayah tidak melakukan kecelakaan yang ibumu alami." Ucap Kizashi.

"Tapi ayah yang membuat ibu pergi dari rumah dan mengalami kecelakaan!" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura!" Kizashi sedikit meninggikan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ayah pikirkan, menikahkan istri korban kecelakaan ibu demi menutupi tanggung jawab ayah. Ayah fikir itu akan selesai dengan sendirinya?" ucap Sakura.

"Ayah-" ucap Kizashi terpotong.

"Ini akan membuat mereka semakin tahu yang ayah lakukan cepat atau lambat." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayah juga sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelum menikahkan Mikoto. Tapi ayah sudah berbicara dengannya.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget mendengar yang Kizashi ucapkan.

_Flashback_

_"Kau Uchiha Mikoto?" tanya Kizashi._

_"Hn, kau siapa?Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang duduk di kursi di depan meja ruang direktur._

_"Aku sahabat suamimu yang bernama Fugaku, sudah lama saya mendengar Fugaku kecelakaan mobil saat 6 tahun lalu." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Apa?! Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Mikoto yang kaget._

_"Hn, Fugaku itu sahabatku. Dan sayangnya, dia kecelakaan di hari yang sama dengan kecelakaan istriku." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Apa? Jadi kau-" ucap Mikoto terpotong._

_"Oh, tenang. Istriku dan Fugaku tidak kecelakaan di tempat yang sama, hanya saja di hari yang sama. Saat itu aku melihat mayat Fugaku yang berada di rumah Sakit saat aku melihat Istriku yang sedang kritis." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Saat itu, Fugaku meninggal di tempat. Yang di bawa ke rumah sakit hanya jasad yang tak bernyawa." Ucap Mikoto menunduk._

_"Hn, Istriku sempat Kritis selama 2 hari. Sayangnya aku menutupinya dari anakku, sehari sebelum Istriku meninggal, aku pernah bilang ke anakku bahwa ibunya telah meninggal. Aku sangat menyesal saat itu membuat dia menangis, dan ucapan itu memang benar tanpa aku sadari." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Anakku bernama Sakura, dia adalah gadis yang baik, cantik, memiliki rambut Pink dan mata emerlad yang menyerupai mata istriku. Mata itu yang selalu membuatku menyesal jika melihat Sakura." Lanjut Kizashi._

_"Dia tubuh tanpa ibu, pembantu yang merawatnya dari kecil sengaja aku pecat karena dia tahu bahwa Istriku saat itu masih hidup. Aku takut jika Sakura semakin membenciku karena membohonginya." Lanjut Kizashi panjang lebar._

_"Karena itu, sebagai sahabat dari Fugaku. Aku memintamu sebagai istriku." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Mikoto yang langsung menjawabnya._

_"Tidak benar menikah, hanya sekedar menikah kontrak. Aku juga masih belum bisa melupakan istriku. Ini ku lakukan hanya demi anakku, Sakura." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, kita baru saja kenal dan aku tidak tahu kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Bahkan Fugaku tidak pernah menceritakanmu padaku, apa aku akan percaya begitu saja?" tanya Mikoto._

_"Aku tahu, tapi aku mendengar bahwa anakmu yang bernama Itachi sudah kehilangan kabar keberadaanya." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Mikoto yang kaget mendengar kata Kizashi._

_"Maka dari itu, buatlah kesepakatan padaku." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Apa yang ingin kau sepakati?" tanya Mikoto._

_"Menikah kontrak denganku, dan aku akan menyuruh para penyuruhku untuk mencari Itachi ke mana pun dia berada. Saling menguntungkan bukan?" tanya Kizashi._

_"Apa – apaan kau ini? Menikah itu bukan hal main – main Kizashi!" ucap Mikoto._

_"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang – matang, kita tidak benar menikah. Aku akan menutupi pernikahan pura – pura kita dari anakku, dan kau juga harus sama denganku." Ucap Kizashi._

_"Aku tetap tidak mau, aku bisa mencari Itachi sendiri." Ucap Mikoto yang mencoba melangkah pergi._

_"Bukankah kau sudah tidak mempunyai uang untuk membiayai sekolah Sasuke?" tanya Kizashi yang membuat Mikoto berhenti melangkah. _

_"Apa maksudmu-?" tanya Mikoto menengoh ke arah Kizashi._

_"Sasuke dan Sakura satu sekolah, jadi aku akan membiayai segala keperluanmu dan Sasuke, dan membantu mencari Itachi sampai ketemu. Dan aku hanya memintamu menikah denganku, bukankah itu sudah cukup bukan Mikoto?" tanya Kizashi._

_"2 banding 1 itu aku keluarkan, mencari Itachi itu tak mudah. Tapi menikah kontrak denganku itu sangat mudah Mikoto, pikirkan lah matang – matang. Ini kesempatanmu demi menemukan anakmu yang hilang itu." lanjut Kizashi._

_Mikoto terdiam di posisinya, tangannya mencengkram erat sekali tasnya._

_"Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Ucap Mikoto._

_"Kalau begitu tanda tanganlah di sini." Ucap Kizashi menunjukkan kertas pernikahan kontrak._

_"Dengan ini kau dan aku resmi menjadi suami istri." Ucap Kizashi yang melihat Mikoto tanda tangan._

_"Hn," balas Mikoto._

_"Terima kasih." Ucap Kizashi._

_Flashback off._

Sakura bingung dengan ucapan ayahnya yang terhenti sendiri dengan wajah yang mengingat suatu hal.

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Hm. Tidak, sudahlah Sakura. Ayah sudah katakan tadi yang ayah ingin katakan padamu. Jadilah Sakura yang dulu ayah dan ibumu kenal, ayah selalu melakukan yang terbaik demimu." Ucap Kizashi yang membuat Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Baiklah terserah ayah saja," ucap Sakura mengelap tangisannya dan kembali tidur.

'Hahh.. ku harap Sakura tidak mengetahui hal ini. Mikoto, baik – baiklah kau Di sana.' Batin Kizashi.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke Depan gerbang menunggu paman Teuchi datang menjemput. Dia sungguh malu sekali jika bertemu Sasuke kembali, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Sedang menunggu paman Teuchi, tangan Sakura di tarik oleh seseorang dengan cepat membawanya pergi.

"Ah! Sasori – senpai, sedang apa kau? Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura yang di bawa pergi oleh Sasori.

"Kemarin kau ke mana saja? Aku menunggumu di gerbang hingga malam, ku kira kau sedang berkumpul dengan teman eskulmu di kelas. Tapi ternyata kau tak pernah mengikuti eskul dan kau tak muncul." Ucap Sasori setelah menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengikutiku satu Minggu kan? Dan hari pertama kau mengacaukannya, dan sekarang hari kedua aku memintamu ikut denganku membeli baju untuk nenekku." Ucap Sasori menarik tangan Sakura lagi.

"A-apa?! Kau berfikir serius dengan janji itu?" tanya Sakura yang mengikuti langkah Sasori karena ditarik oleh Sasori.

"Iya, karena janji itu harus di tepati Sakura." Ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah, dan lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Sakura, Sasori pun melepaskan tangan Sakura. Tapi malah Sakura yang melangkah di depan Sasori.

"Hei, kau juga berjanji padaku mentraktirku selama seminggu. Jadi kado itu kau yang bayar ya." ucap Sasori.

"Hei! Kapan aku pernah bilang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Waktu di atap." Ucap Sasori membuat Sakura saat drop.

"Arhh.." geram Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Ucap Sasori yang langsung merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Hei, lepaskan!" Sakura berontak.

"Iya, iya." Ucap Sasori.

Mereka melangkah kan kaki ke toko baju terdekat, di Jepang toko baju terbesar berada di Akihabara. Di sana banyak sekali pedagang yang menjual beberapa barang yang terbilang murah bagi orang Jepang.

Akihabara juga terkenal sebagai kota yang cukup besar di Jepang, dan keberadaannya tak jauh dari Tokyo hanya sekali menaiki kereta bawah tanah.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke toko baju yang dia kenal, tapi tangan Sasori menariknya membawa ke toko baju yang bermerk kelas atas, GUCCI.

"Kau ingin membuatku bangkrut?!" tanya Sakura.

"Hei, kau itu kan anak dari pengusaha Fugaku yang terkenal itu. aku yakin membeli satu baju dari toko ini tak membuatmu bangkrut seketika." Ucap Sasori yang asal masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Rrrr.. orang itu menjengkelkan sekali," ucap Sakura yang ikut melangkah maju ke dalam.

Sasori dan Sakura mencari baju, Sasori mencari baju untuk nenek Chiyo dan bertanya pada pelayan toko itu untuk ukuran XL untuk lanjut usia. Sedangkan Sakura sedang fasik mencari baju untuknya sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Ini cukup bagus, aku ambil yang ini." Ucap Sasori memberi baju itu ke pelayan.

"Baiklah akan ku bungkuskan untukmu tuan." Ucap pelayan itu mengambil baju yang dipilih Sasori barusan.

Sasori mencari Sakura untuk meminta di bayar tetapi Sakura tidak ada di toko itu?!

'Ah! Sakura menghilang?! Ke mana dia? Bagaimana cara aku membayar baju itu?! Sial gadis itu.' batin Sasori ketakutan.

Srekkk

Bunyi tirai baju ganti terbuka menampilkan sosok Sakura, membuat Sasori yang menolehnya langsung terpanah akan kecantikannya.

"Oh, Sasori – senpai? sudah mendapatkan baju yang kau minat? Aku sedang mencoba baju yang ingin ku pakai, bagaimana bagus tidak?" tanya Sakura yang menampilkan ke anggunan tubuhnya yang mungil memakai baju panjang sepada dengan lengan pendek, dan ikat pinggang kecil membuat pakaian itu terlihat pas dengannya.

"Ah! Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu! Itu aku sudah mengambil baju yang ku pilih untuk kado nenekku." Ucap Sasori.

"K-kau bayar saja, aku tunggu di luar." Ucap Sasori dengan rona merah di wajahnya membuat Sakura bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Hn? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bu-bukan apa – apa." Ucap Sasori yang melangkah pergi.

"Aneh." Ucap Sakura yang masuk lagi ke dalam ruang ganti itu.

Sakura membayar baju yang sudah di pilih oleh Sasori dan baju untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ini, kenapa aku seperti babumu saja? Membelikan bajumu dan membayarnya." Ucap Sakura memberi kantong baju milik Sasori.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasori.

"Sudah kan? Aku mau pulang saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh! Tunggu, nenekku selalu suka topi rajutan lamanya. Katanya itu dibuat oleh anak dari majikannya dulu, tapi itu sudah tidak muat lagi oleh nenekku. Jadi aku ingin membelikan topi rajutan yang baru untuknya." Ucap Sasori.

"Apa?! Aku harus membayar lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku yang akan membayar itu. karena aku tahu nenek pasti suka." Ucap Sasori yang melangkah duluan menuju toko topi.

"Hkm.. merepotkan saja." Ucap Sakura mengikuti Sasori.

Mereka melihat – lihat topi yang terpajang Disana, sungguh ke kanakanakkan sekali mereka mencoba satu persatu topi yang ada Disana, seperti pasangan kekasih saling memakaikan topi dengan tertawa yang sedang berkaca.

Sakura tertawa memakaikan topi yang agak besar dari kepala Sasori. Tingkahnya yang bodoh sangat mendukung untuk memakai topi itu.

"Hahaha, kau bodoh sekali memakai topi itu Sasori – senpai," ucap Sakura tertawa dengan kemenangan.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh tau. Aku hanya bingung cara memakai topi yang terlalu besar ini." Ucap Sasori.

"Kau tidak tahu itu karena kau bodoh." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Hei!" geram Sasori.

"Ini, coba yang ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Sini, aku akan terlihat tampan dengan ini," ucap Sasori.

"Hn, coba saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Nah bagaimana?" tanya Sasori.

"Pfff.. bodoh." Ucap Sakura.

"Hei!, ini sudah bagus menurutku." Ucap Sasori yang sedang berkata.

"Kau memang tak pantas pakai topi ya senpai." Ucap Sakura.

"Coba kau yang pakai." Ancam Sasori.

"Sini," ucap Sakura mengambil topi yang berada di tangan Sasori.

"Aku memang selalu bagus jika memakai apa saja." Pamer Sakura dengan pedenya.

"Cih, Pede sekali kau." Ucap Sasori.

"Lihat, bagaimana? Bagus kan jika aku yang pakai?" tanya Sakura, Sasori terpaku melihat kecantikan Sakura dengan topi itu.

"Hn, Cantik." Ucap Sasori tersenyum.

"E-eh?" gugup Sakura yang di bilang cantik oleh Sasori.

"Karena kau telah menemaniku berbelanja, aku akan membelikan topi ini untukmu. Paman, aku ambil topi ini dan topi rajut warna ungu ya." ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah, 2100 yen." Balas paman itu.

"Terimakasih paman." Ucap Sasori memberi uang ke paman penjual topi.

"Sasori – senpai, tak perlu membelikan untukku. Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sakura.

"Sudah tak apa, terima saja. Anggap saja rasa terima kasihku untukmu karena telah menemaniku berbelanja. Aku antar pulang?" tanya Sasori.

"Tak perlu, aku biasa naik bis. Lagi pula ini masih sore, terima kasih atas topinya Sasori – senpai, ja na!" ucap Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terdiam.

"Uh, dasar gadis itu. sungguh mirip dengan anak kecil yang dulu pernah ku kenal." Ucap Sasori tersenyum.

Tanpa di sangka seseorang berambut raven sedang bersembunyi melihat kedua orang itu selama ini, Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sasuke melangkah ke bis yang Sakura naikki.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huaaahhhh~! gomennasai hountou ni gomennnnn... karena kelamaan apdet nih fanficcc :'c

Rai buru - buru bikin nih fanfic pas KTI rai selesai :"D

Semoga aja keterima sama bapaknyaa aminn /apaini

okeee~! sekian dari raiii~!

RnR minna? :D

Yosh! Ganbatte!


End file.
